


Never Surrender

by ruotaku2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arachnophobia, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruotaku2/pseuds/ruotaku2
Summary: An AU post DMC5 where Mundus comes back and in a pursuit of power, he wants to take Nero and use him to his will. The twins won’t ever let that happen and Mundus has a new Angelo Knight under his control.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry), Credo/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Credo/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of a continuation of my other weird fic I made of Dante/Credo, but this can be read as it is alone.
> 
> I constantly change tags as I go, so if I decide to add more characters or themes I will add tags. 
> 
> It’s kind of a slow burn, but I swear there will be relationship stuff lol
> 
> I would also like to point out none of these are beta read, so any spelling or punctuation errors are just my dumbass being terrible at writing.

December 1, 12:15 PM  
Fortuna

Nero burst out the front door of his and Kyrie’s home, Nico staying inside with Kyrie and the kids to assure their safety. The sky lit up, crackling lightning streaked from the heavens. 

“What in the hell..?” 

Nero squinted his eyes, watching as the sky opened up, or... A beam of light shot up from the ground, opening a passage as demons began to pour out from what seemed to be a seam breaking reality. 

A portal. 

Coming to this realization, Nero hurried back inside, yelling for Nico to get the damn van started and helping Kyrie with the kids. Grabbing Red Queen and Blue Rose, he ran outside behind Kyrie as demons began to swarm the city. 

————————————————  
December 1, 10:15 AM  
Underworld 

The brothers had been doing their usual bickering and sparring, clashing their swords, Dante making a snarky comment one too many, ended with him flat on his ass and Yamato at his throat. 

With really no ill intentions whatsoever, Vergil sheathed the Yamato and stepped away, allowing Dante to sit up, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. With a groan, Dante stood up, dusting himself off, somewhat. 

“Just can’t take a joke, can ya?” 

Vergil watched his brother from the corner of his vision, annoyance clear in his expression.

“I fail to see how your childish mocking is seen to you as a joke.”

Dante lightly snickered at his brothers annoyance and shook his head, getting back into a stance, waiting for Vergil to make his move. 

The older twin eyed his brother as he got low into his own stance, ready to attack. Dante felt a stir in his gut, watching how graceful Vergil was, as always. At the ready, Vergil came for him and Dante was prepared, blocking him, a shit eating grin tugging his at his lips. 

Vergil hissed in his annoyance, but came to an abrupt stop, Dante felt it too it seems as his twin looked around. Vergil’s gaze met Dante’s, panic suddenly arising and the brothers were sent flying as a sudden burst of energy surrounded them. 

Dante groaned as he sat up, the world spinning around him. Eyes searching until they lay on Vergil’s form.

He hit his head.

Dante was on his feet and making his way over to his brother, kneeling beside him. “Verge.” He shook him, taking note of blood trickling down the side of Vergil’s face. 

Vergil stirred, a soft pained sound leaving his lips. He should’ve been able to dodge whatever the hell that was. Furrowing his brow, his eyes opened and he sat up, shoving Dante away as the other had his hand on the small of Vergil’s back. 

“Any idea the hell that was?” Dante asked, rising to his feet, as did Vergil beside him. 

“No. And I don’t think it is gone.” Vergil’s eyes glowed a dangerous icy blue, feeling the air around him with his demonic senses. His pupils turned into slits as something arose before them. Instantly triggering, Vergil was ready to attack, Dante watching him in surprise. The younger brother followed suit, triggering and summoning his sword.

A voice rumbled around them, Vergil’s eyes scowling, taking in their surroundings as it appeared. 

“Son’s of Sparda. Weak, impudent, just like your father.”

Vergil’s blood froze at the sound of the voice, his breath catching. Dante immediately took notice in his brother’s sudden show of hesitance. He recognized that voice, his jaw clenching, grip tightening around the hilt of his sword. 

It couldn’t be. He refused to believe it. Stepping closer to Vergil, he brushed his brother’s shoulder with his own in hopes to ground him. 

Vergil took a deep breath, holding Yamato tightly as he heard his brother call out. 

“Show yourself Mundus!”

——————————————————

Nero ran straight for the portal, his mind reeling, hoping for Kyrie and the kids’ safety. 

‘Forgive me, Kyrie. I can’t let anything happen to them.’ 

Nero knew this was bad. They would never let a portal be opened from the other side. Not unless it was themselves coming home. If he could help, no, he will be able to help. He will help put a stop to whatever this was. Kyrie will be safe with Lady, Trish, and...that woman with the red hair. Lucia was her name? 

He wasn’t sure how they got to Fortuna so fast. Had they been nearby? Visiting? Taking jobs? It didn’t matter. What mattered was going through that portal and he bolt for it, jumping through. 

——————————————————

December 1, 12:57 AM  
Underworld

Dante breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. His chest ached for more than one reason. He had watched Vergil lose it, charging at Mundus in a fit of rage, though he got in between them, stopping Vergil a few times, not wanting his brother to make a huge mistake and end up... He closed his eyes tightly, refraining himself for thinking of such things at a time like this. He won’t let it happen again.

Vergil stood before him, taking a few blows for his sake and it hurt Dante hearing Vergil’s voice crack in pain. As he watched his brother take a particular hard hit, that was it, he couldn’t take it. Rage burst through him, his blood hot. The Devil Sword Dante pierced through him and he stood before Vergil, Sin Devil Trigger in his glory as he blocked his brother from anymore hits.

“Dante...” Vergil rasped, struggling to get to his feet. “Not you... I won’t let him take you.” 

Dante gave his brother a “smile”, mostly teeth, but Vergil could see it, knowing his brother. The younger twin took off, flying straight for Mundus, when a sudden familiar voice yelled. 

“Dante!” 

No. Dante stopped, turning to find Nero running towards them, Vergil did the same and fear struck through him. 

“Nero!”

Dante heard his brother yell and watched as he was at Nero’s side almost instantly, blocking Mundus’ attack as he took interest in the young man. 

Nero froze as his father protected him, slowly blinking. It was strange. Raising his gaze from his father’s back, his eyes laid on Mundus, squinting and taking the demon in. 

“Doesn’t seem so mighty to me.” 

Dante was next to him, placing a human hand on Nero’s shoulder. “You need to get the hell out of here, kid.” 

Nero gave Dante a look as if saying “Try me, old man.” Though, he didn’t, letting it slide. Pointing to the peculiar looking demon before them, he asked, “This the ugly thing that opened up the big ass portal to let demons swarm Fortuna?” 

Dante looked at Nero in shock. Mundus opened a portal to the human world? This was all way too familiar. “Why don’t you go back and help Kyrie and the kiddos.” It wasn’t a question. Dante was telling him to leave. Fat chance. “I’m not letting you have all the fun, Dante. Lady and Trish can handle it. And the other woman. I think her name was Lucia?” 

Dante raised his eyebrows at that name, unable to help himself from smiling. It’s been a long time since he’s heard that name or even seen her. However, as soon as that smile came, it was gone, his expression more stern. “You gotta go.” He gave Nero a light, but firm shove, which immediately pissed the other off. “Fuck if I I’m gonna do what you tell m...” His words died on his tongue as Vergil’s voice spoke up, just as serious, if not more than Dante’s.

“Do as he says.” Vergil didn’t even look at him, never taking his eyes off of Mundus. 

Nero rolled his eyes, before following his father’s gaze and asking, “So, the hell is this?” 

“Mundus.” Dante immediately said, Vergil unable to do so. “He’s the one who...” Dante exhaled sharply, pulling his mind from his intruding thoughts. “He turned your father into a puppet and killed our mother.” 

Nero looked between them, noticing how uneasy his father was, though his eyes showed a seething hatred directed at Mundus. He didn’t understand the situation entirely, but like hell he was going to leave the two of them with that information. This all seemed a bit familiar, almost similar to Urizen. 

“Another seed of Sparda. Interesting.”

Mundus’ voice boomed over them, his eyes watching their every move. His eyes lay on Nero, taking in the young man’s form. He sensed a peculiar power emanating from him. Curious. 

“I’ve had enough toying with the likes of you. Give me the boy.”

He could use that power.

Dante and Vergil immediately stood in front of Nero’s way, holding their swords at the ready for whatever Mundus would dish out. 

In his confusion, Nero looked between Dante and Vergil, then to Mundus, reaching for Red Queen on his back. “Hate to break it to ya, but I’m hard to catch.” 

At that, Mundus raised a hand, intending to take that power for himself, he summoned a figure from the air.

“Then feel the wrath of my knight.”

Vergil’s breath left him as a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Dante watched as Vergil stumbled. He reached a hand out to his brother, grasping his arm. “Stay with me, Verge.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Vergil was having a panic attack, his breathing fast and short, heart pounding. As Dante looked to Nero, he froze, taking in the expression of the young man. ‘The hell?’ Dante thought. As he turned his gaze to follow Nero’s line of sight, he too, was in shock. Eyes wide and heart nearly stopping, he stood there frozen in place as he looked on.

Credo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo is Mundus’ new Angelo Knight and Dante and Vergil have to hold Nero back. Vergil takes Nero from the scene as a request from Dante while he stays behind to clash with Credo.

Nero charged and Dante caught him by the arm, holding him back, his grip tight. Vergil got ahold of himself and was at Nero’s other side, holding him back. Nero struggled between the two of them, unable to draw any strength as he looked on in horror. What the fuck had this fucker done?! Nero cried out, trying to pull away and Dante grabbed a fistful of the young man’s shirt, pulling him close and looking him in the eye. 

Dante’s eyes glowed with a fierce red, seething with anger. Nero had never seen him like this. As they all looked on, Credo’s feet touched the ground, his form different. His eyes glowing a bright red, skin dusted a pale purple, golden traces on his dark armor, his face was human, blue veins and signs of the obvious corruption taking over his chest. 

Nero was mortified. Vergil and Dante were all too familiar with this. Vergil’s anger returned, assuming the way his son and twin were acting, they knew this man taken over by Mundus’ corruption. 

Mundus simply laughed, his voice booming. “Pitiful. Hesitating for a mere puppet.” 

Dante seethed, though kept his feet planted to the ground, unmoving. Nero wanted to bolt, he knew it. He won’t allow it. Instead, The Legendary Devil Hunter spat out, “Face me your fucking self, Mundus!”

Vergil and Nero were taken aback, unexpected to hear Dante use such language. Vergil eyed his brother, slightly worried and wondering what he was feeling right now. 

Dante turned to Vergil, knowing this would get ugly and he gave his brother a stern look. “Take Nero and go.” 

Nero instantly looked at Dante, “No, fuck that. I’m not leaving you here. I’m not going without you or Credo.”

Dante ignored him, his eyes piercing into Vergil’s. He understood. With that, the older twin grabbed his son, giving Dante a look that he better come back or so help him and transformed into his Sin Devil Trigger, before flying off at mach speed, holding Nero in a vice grip. 

“Dante!” Nero cried, struggling, and Dante turned his attention to Mundus and Credo. 

Summoning his sword, he was ready when the former Holy Knight came forth, clashing a blade that didn’t suit him against Dante’s. Dante’s feet skid across the uneven ground of the Underworld, gritting his teeth as he noticed Mundus disappear. Dammit. He pushed back, Credo elegantly stepping backwards, before once more colliding with Dante. 

His face was lifeless. No sign of whom he had once been. It was just like Nelo Angelo all those years ago and it hurt just as much, even though he hasn’t known until it was too late. Credo didn’t adorn a helmet, meaning Mundus wanted his identity to be known. Bastard. Playing with them. 

Dante shook himself out of his thoughts in order to dodge a brunt swing from the Knight. 

“Woah! Almost took my arm off. You know, that look doesn’t suit you.” 

Credo lunged forward, attempting a stab at Dante, whom only hopped to the side, as if toying with him. Chuckling, he jokingly put his hand out and kneeled down a little, “Hey, big guy. Sun’s gettin’ real low.” 

Credo threw his sword towards Dante, whom moved to the side, although just barely getting out of the way in time. “Okay, that doesn’t work.” He laughed, turning to the Knight, resting his sword on his shoulder. “Let’s try a different way.” 

Dante changed his stance, ready to attack, then he dashed forward, as if teleporting right in front of the Knight. Catching Credo off guard, the Knight stumbled, his sword wasn’t returning to him as he reached out a hand. Bringing his emotionless gaze back to Dante, he froze, staring. 

A red rose.

Dante saw it, the hesitant movement in Credo’s eyes. 

The Knight stumbled backwards all of a sudden, a pained groan leaving him. His head was pounding. 

Dante took a step forward, watching Credo in worry. It was like with Nelo Angelo when he saw his necklace. He reached for him, but the Knight came to his senses, hurrying to his sword, but Dante was faster. With Balrog, he swung his leg and it was lights out for the Knight. 

Credo dropped and Dante caught him, albeit the armor was heavy as all hell, he ignored it. Lowering to the ground on his knee, Dante held him close, brushing Credo’s hair behind his ear and taking in his features. His heart ached as he remembered his final moments with the former Holy Knight. 

Standing up with Credo in his arms, he exhaled a breath and whispered, “Let’s get you out of here...”

—————————————————

“To hell with this. It’s been too long. I’m going.” Nero made for the entrance of the cave him and Vergil had hid in out of sight, but his father was quick to block his path, eyes piercing blue. 

“Don’t be foolish, boy. You are no match for Mundus. We will wait for Dante’s return.” 

Nero’s temper was rising with each word his father spoke, “How do you know he isn’t dead by now?! We’re sitting here doing nothing and Dante could be...!” Vergil shut him up with a hard jab of the Yamato’s hilt to his gut. Nero bent forward, the air pushed out of his lungs as he groaned in pain. Vergil only stood over him, his gaze boring into the back of the younger man’s skull. “He will return.” Vergil spat. 

Annoyed, Nero shoved past him and ran out of the cave, angering his father whom followed after him. Vergil reached for the hood of Nero’s coat, intending to choke him, but he came to a stop as he noticed Nero halt. 

Hearing a voice shout at them as it neared, Vergil drew his hand back, but Nero took off towards Dante, earning a sudden, “Nero!” from his father. 

Nero was at Dante’s side instantly, looking over Credo in worry. Noticing the young man’s expression, Dante chimed in, “He’s alright. Just needed to knock him out.” Dante’s eyes raised, finding Vergil standing outside of the cave, arms crossed.

Nero and Dante carried Credo into the cave, carefully lying him down on the damp cave floor. Nero kneeled beside him, his emotions getting the better of him. He took Credo’s hand in his own, squeezing it. Dante noticed Nero’s shoulders shaking, and placed a firm hand upon his left shoulder. 

“It’s okay, kid.” 

He didn’t know what to say, but he knew Nero was going through hell right now in that head of his. 

“Can we help him..?” Nero quietly asked, looking up with tears brimmed in his eyes. 

Dante stumbled on his words and Vergil spoke up, albeit, this subject was touchy. “If his corruption is anything as mine were, it is hard to say.” Nero’s eyes found Credo’s lifeless face again, cradling him between his hands. 

His skin was cold, clammy, nothing of what he once used to be. A sob broke from Nero’s lips and he leaned forwards, hiding his face in Credo’s armored chest. 

Dante stepped closer to Vergil and pulled him away, quietly speaking to him. “What about the Yamato?” Vergil eyed his brother from the corner of his vision, before looking back to Nero and the Knight. “It won’t make a guarantee.” Dante exhaled a breath, eyes averting as he was deep in thought, before also looking back to Credo and Nero. “It’s all we got.” 

Vergil eyed Dante for a long moment, wondering what this man meant to him. “Who is he?” Dante, caught off guard, opened his mouth to say something, but Nero interrupted. “My brother.” 

Vergil blinked, staring at Nero, then to Dante, then to Credo. He was about to retort a comment, but Dante spoke up, “Don’t worry, he’s not your other secret son. He’s Nero’s adopted brother.” Vergil relaxed, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding, then, he stepped over to Nero’s side. 

“I need you to step away.” 

Nero looked up at his father, confused. “Why? What are you going to do?” 

Vergil eyed his son, then looked to Dante, whom immediately stepped over, grabbing Nero’s arm. “Gonna need ya to stand back, kid.” 

Nero pulled his arm, but Dante’s grip was strong. Damn why was he so fucking weak today? Stupid emotions. “What the hell are you going to do to him? Answer me, asshole!” 

Dante pulled him away and covered Nero’s eyes with a hand, the other struggling against his hold. Nero cried out and Dante turned to Vergil. The Legendary Devil Hunter’s expression was pained, but he gave Vergil a nod.

Nero heard the sound of Yamato being drawn and his heart raced. No! He struggled against Dante, whom had to use all his strength to hold Nero back. “Let go of me, fucker!” 

Vergil eyed Credo as he raised the Yamato, he wasn’t sure if this would work, but they had no other way. If his son hated him for killing his beloved brother, then so be it. He heard Nero cry out as he stabbed the Yamato down, breaking through Credo’s armor and piercing his cold flesh. 

Dante watched as Credo’s body convulsed, it hurt, but he kept his eyes on him and his brother. He trusted Vergil with this. Feeling Nero crumble in his arms, Dante closed his eyes, his expression pained as they listened to the horrific demonic voice of Credo cry in agony. 

In moments that felt like years, it was over. Vergil withdrew the Yamato, whipping it in the air to rid of the black blood that coated its blade, before sheathing it. He kneeled down, pressing his fingers to Credo’s neck, and turned to Dante. “It is done.”

Dante opened his eyes, fearing the worst, and let go of Nero. Instantly, the young Devil Hunter was jumping at Vergil’s throat, cussing him out, seething in anger, until they heard it.

“Nero..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red rose is a thing from my other fic that is Dante/Credo and I wanted something to stir Credo’s emotions like Nelo Angelo did when he saw Dante’s necklace in DMC1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old family bonding.

Nero practically threw himself on Credo, grasping at his shoulders and crying into his chest. The former Holy Knight coughed, raising a hand to cover his mouth. He was weakened, but alive, and Nero couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Dante looked on, unable to tear his gaze away as he watched Credo place a trembling hand atop Nero’s head. Vergil came to stand beside his brother and leaned close, his voice quiet. “Who is he to you, Dante?” 

Dante turned his gaze to Vergil and decided he was gonna poke him a bit. “Why? You jealous?” He chuckled, satisfied, and crossed his arms. Vergil’s reply, however, was not what he was expecting. 

“Maybe.” He turned away and stood at the entrance of the cave. Dante watched his brother go, unable to help an incredulous laugh as he followed behind. “Who are you and what have you done with Vergil?” The older twin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked out at nothing in particular. “You seem fond of him.” 

Dante rubbed the back of his neck and switched his weight between his feet. “You seem mad.” 

Vergil eyed him from the corner of his vision, taking note that Dante looked like a kicked puppy. “It is none of my concern what relationships you pursued in my absence.” 

The younger twin tripped over his words, looking at Vergil in surprise and Vergil looked back with a knowing look as if Dante was caught red handed. His lips pulled in a sly smirk as he leaned close, whispering for only Dante to hear. “We will just have to fight for your affection then.” With that, he turned on his heel, stepping closer to Nero and Credo and Dante stayed where he was, swallowing hard, a hot spark shooting in his gut. “Holy shit...”

—————————————————-

Nero helped Credo sit up, keeping a hand on the small of his brother’s back. “Easy...” He softly said, his expression full of worry.

Credo softly groaned in pain, raising his gaze to meet Nero’s. “Your hair...” Nero felt his cheeks flush just a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous. “Yeah, I, Uh... Kyrie cut it.” Credo took in Nero’s features, he was definitely older, just by a little, more mature. A light smile pulled at his lips as Nero spoke of his sister. “I take it she is well?” 

Nero nodded, smiling at that. “Yeah, she’s great. We, uh... We live together in Fortuna. Take care a couple of kids.” Credo eyed him at that, somehow in his weak state, he can still pull off that brotherly judgemental look. “Together? Alone?” Nero stumbled on his words, his ears flushing red, embarrassed. “Y-Yeah.” He bit the inside of his cheek, averting his gaze as Credo’s eyes bore a hole into the side of his head. 

At that, Vergil decided to walk up to them, looming. Catching both of their attention, they looked up. Credo’s breath caught, staring. He took in Vergil’s appearance, slowly blinking and parted his lips, his voice almost a whisper. “Dante..?”

Nero choked and Vergil nearly died inside at the assumption, annoyance crossing his expression. As if on cue, a laugh burst from behind Vergil, before a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Instantly Vergil grasped his twins hand, threatening to break it. “Ow! Alright! Alright.” Vergil let go and Dante stepped up beside him, smiling, though his expression very soft, uncharacteristically so. 

“Hey.”

Credo felt his heart thud, taking Dante in. He was much older, hair grown out, a completely different style to him. He parted his lips, but found himself unable to speak. 

Dante chuckled and Vergil nearly scoffed at the way they were looking at each other. Noticing his twins annoyance, he nodded in his direction, giving a glance, before speaking. “This is Vergil. My brother.” Credo was definitely speechless. Now that he looked between the both of them side-by-side, they were twins, but they were so different. “And Nero’s father.” 

Credo wasn’t suspecting that and nearly dropped his jaw. Looking at Nero, then back to Vergil, he could definitely see it, but... 

Nero cut in, “You didn’t have to tell him like that.” He turned his attention back to Credo, whom looked at him. “He’s the one who helped you.” Credo nodded and struggled to his feet. Nero was quick to help him. 

Vergil eyed Credo curiously as the man wobbled on his own two legs, practically being held up by Nero. The former Holy Knight bowed his head to Vergil, which took them all by surprise.

“I graciously thank you.” 

The older twin slowly blinked his eyes, unsure of how to respond, so Dante did it for him. “He’s very welcome.” Vergil scowled at his brother, which only caused Dante to snicker. Credo turned his attention back to Nero, “You found your family.” He softly smiled, and Nero, feeling a bit awkward, looked away. “Yeah... I guess so.” He couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips. 

Credo stared at Nero a bit longer, he really had grown so much. “Are you and Kyrie..?” Nero raised his eyebrows, looking back at Credo. “Are we... What?” Credo flushed just a tinge of pink, deciding how to word it. “Are you...betrothed?” Nero’s face instantly went red and Dante burst into laughter. “Huh?! Uh... We...” he couldn’t speak. Oh god. Vergil was actually just a bit curious himself, not having asked Nero any questions even as V. Though, he does have memories of himself breaking in through Nero’s window when he had been V. 

Nero shook his head, his face feeling like it was on fire. “No. We...” Credo interrupted, boring another judgemental hole into his head. “And why not? Is she not good enough for you?” That only made Dante laugh harder as Nero struggled with his embarrassment. He was in the dog house. 

————————————————

Nero was sitting with Credo as he rested, Whilst Dante and Vergil stood at the entrance of the cave keeping watch. “We need to move soon.” Vergil spoke, keeping a sharp eye out on their surroundings. Dante nodded, glancing back at Nero and Credo. “Yeah.” Vergil watched his brother, noting the longing in his eyes. “Tell me,” Dante turned his head to look at Vergil curiously. “Where did you meet?” 

Dante stuttered, it seemed to run in the family, Vergil thought. “We met in Fortuna, five years ago. When I met Nero too. The Order of the Sword had the Yamato. So...” Vergil hummed as Dante grew quiet after that. Still quite curious for information, and so be it if it was uncharacteristic for him, he asked, “Did you love him?” 

Dante choked on nothing but air, looking back and hoping Nero didn’t hear them. “Verge, jeez... Warn a guy before you go spouting shit like that.” Vergil couldn’t help the slight victorious smirk that crossed his face. ‘At least someone is enjoying themselves.’ Dante thought. 

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, Vergil was opening up to ask him questions, so why not answer them? “I thought he was gone. Like you. I wasn’t fast enough and the Yamato was stabbed through him.” He pursed his lips, brow furrowing at the memories clogging his mind. “He died in my arms.” 

Vergil could feel the emotions coursing through his twin, taking in Dante’s saddened expression. He didn’t have to admit it. He knew what Dante felt for him. Hesitating for just a moment, Vergil placed a hand on Dante’s shoulder and they caught each other’s gazes. 

“Perhaps you are just that gifted.” 

Dante didn’t know what he meant and he was about to ask, but Vergil was already stepping away to meet Nero at the back of the cave. 

Nero looked up, having fallen asleep, exhausted from his emotional outbursts. “We need to move.” Vergil stated, eyeing Credo’s armor. Nero simply nodded, he understood they couldn’t stay in one spot for long, not with Mundus looking for them. He didn’t know the demon himself, but from what he’s seen already, he’s bad news. 

Nero placed a gentle hand on Credo’s cheek, instantly stirring him awake. His eyes snapped to Nero, realizing whatever he had been dreaming of was just that. Only a dream. 

“We need to move, Credo. Can you stand?”

Credo nodded and weakly struggled to get to his feet. The armor weighed him down extensively in his already too weakened state. 

Nero caught him as his knees gave out, grunting from the weight of the armor pressing down on the both of them. “You wouldn’t got a spare set of clothes would you?” Nero asked Vergil. The older twin eyed his son and Credo, did he look like a magician? “He’s fully human now, his body can’t handle the weight of the armor.” 

Nero rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. He can’t exactly run around here buck ass naked.” 

Vergil could practically feel Dante’s childish remark coming. “I wouldn’t mind!” At that, it earned him a mirage blade in the shoulder. 

Credo and Vergil then caught each others gazes. Credo mentally thanking him, and Vergil could only lightly chuckle. 

Despite having a knife in the shoulder, literally, Dante’s heart warmed as he heard Vergil genuinely laugh, before calling him over, in which he answered by stepping over to the three. “Yeah?”

Vergil turned his attention to Dante, “Give me your coat.” Dante blinked a few times, not entirely understanding. “Why? You got your own.” Vergil rolled his eyes. “Not for me, you fool. For him.” He gestured to Credo, whom was kneeled on the ground, Nero’s hand on his back. 

Dante looked down at Credo, then took off his coat, hanging it over his shoulder for the moment. “Alright. But, what about pants? I don’t think any of us will give them up.” He lightly laughed, waiting for an answer from Vergil. 

“You will carry him. Me and Nero are more than enough to take care of any enemies.” The three of them raised their heads looking at Vergil like he’s grew two heads. He only rolled his eyes. “Quickly take the armor off. I’ll keep watch.” With that, he stepped away to the entrance of the cave, scanning the area with his eyes.

This was happening. Dante thought to himself. They didn’t have time to waste, so he crouched down in front of Credo, who’s head lowered and gaze averted. He wondered how much he exactly remembered. How long has he been kept down here? He reached a hand out, only to be stopped by Nero, whom grabbed his wrist. Dante looked at him, confused. 

“I’ll take care of this.” Dante blinked, but nodded, leaving his coat with Nero until they were ready for him. 

Nero turned his full attention to Credo as Dante stepped away to Vergil’s side. Raising his hands, he began to carefully remove the armor from his brothers body. Credo couldn’t do much to help and just let Nero remove everything until he was bare. Averting his gaze, Nero held Dante’s coat out to Credo, whom hesitated before taking it and slowly slipping it on. 

Credo’s cheeks were flushed just a dusted bit of red. This was a mistake. The coat definitely smelled like Dante, save for whatever else The Legendary Devil Hunter slaughtered. He zipped it up and pulled the coat around him, covering anything else up from everyone’s eyes. “Alright, all good.” Nero said as he stood up and Dante took that as his cue, leaving Vergil’s side to stand before Credo once again. 

Credo pursed his lips as Dante kneeled, his voice quiet and low. “Ready?” Credo slowly raised his gaze to meet Dante’s and... His heart fluttered at those bright blue gem-like eyes. He nodded and Dante carefully lifted him into his arms. The skin of his cheeks flushed just a slightly more red color. 

He could remember these arms, holding him protectively. Grasping him with love like that day in the library. Trembling, but holding him tightly as he slowly slipped away into a never ending sleep. Credo’s memories were flooding his mind, his ears flushed red. He knew Dante had mentioned Vergil had been gone, but he was also here. He must have had the same lucky fate. Given another chance. 

Dante looked down at him as the three of them left the cave, Credo held tightly in his arms. He knew the former Holy Knight was lost in his head, but where? 

Credo caught his gaze and stumbled on his words, before saying, “It’s impolite to stare.” Dante only chuckled at that, glancing to see Vergil and Nero ahead walking side-by-side together, before quietly saying, “Can’t help myself with this pretty little thing in my arms.” That earned him a shoving hand in the face, which only caused him to laugh again. 

————————————————-

It felt like forever as they walked in the Underworld, Nero checking back every now and then to make sure Credo was alright. Dante could practically feel the jealous aura surrounding his brother, though, Vergil didn’t let it show in his expression. Coming to a stop, Nero groaned, stretching out his back, Vergil eyeing him. “We don’t have time for a break.” He simply said, scowling at his son. “Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a minute.” Nero squat down, taking a quick rest. His legs ached. The ground was so uneven to walk on. Dante could practically agree, feeling just a bit exhausted himself from the beating he took from Mundus and his brother. 

Vergil scoffed as Dante joined Nero, kneeling on the ground. He kept his senses open, but he’d hate to admit, he was feeling just a bit exhausted as well. Credo had drifted off, resting in Dante’s arms. A thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. It was dangerous for a human to be in the Underworld. Credo was already weak as it were, but the atmosphere of the Underworld could possibly kill the man. They needed to leave as soon as possible. 

Noticing eyes on him, Dante raised his gaze to find Vergil watching him. He didn’t look angry. More curious than anything. Probably still wondering about Credo. Or maybe, something else? He wasn’t sure. He gave his twin a warm smile, in which Vergil rolled his eyes, looking away. Vergil must know about the danger of Credo being down here like this. He wasn’t going to ask, for Nero’s sake. 

Clearing his throat, The Legendary Devil Hunter got his brother’s attention. “Hey, Verge.” Vergil stared at him as Dante stood up, coming towards him. “Wanna take turns? My arms are killing me.” Vergil stared at his brother like he grew five extra heads. Nero watched as Dante, without a care, dropped Credo. Lunging forward, Nero went to catch him, but Vergil was quicker, holding the man, and scowling at Dante with the intent to kill. 

‘How dare he mock me in such a...’ Vergil seethed, his gaze piercing a hole in the back of Dante’s head. He will kill him. Credo awoke immediately as he felt himself falling. Though, the impact of hitting the hard ground never came, as another pair of arms held him, maybe just a bit too tightly. Nero blinked possibly a million times in that moment, staring, baffled at his brother being held in the arms of his douchebag of a father. Dante snickered as he began to walk away. Vergil yelled after him, his mirage blades sent flying towards the youngest twin. Nero groaned and began to follow. 

“This is gonna be a long walk...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I’m doing, so I’m just going with the flow lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil is annoyed with Dante, but there’s something odd with him as he watches over Credo. The crew get stuck in an ambush of a demon hoard and find themselves split up in a cave.

The four took rest at a small pool of water. Vergil thought it peculiar as clear water had been in the Underworld, but perhaps it lead in by a small stream leading to the human world. He ignored his brother the entire time they walked, Dante practically begging to have his attention, but Vergil was having none of it. Annoyed, he rested down on the uneven ground, propping Credo’s head on his shoulder. 

Nero leaned close to Dante, his voice low as he eyed his father. “You pissed him off.” Dante snorted, “Ya think?” He crossed his arms, looking at the two of them. Never had he seen Vergil hold anyone like this, not that he gave him a choice. His brother changed. Had he been his younger self, Credo would’ve been on his ass on the ground and Vergil would’ve taken off. He wondered what Vergil was thinking. “He’ll get over it.” 

The younger Devil Hunter watched the slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest as he breathed. He couldn’t believe any of this was real, but, why would he start questioning shit now? Of all the things he’s ever seen, this was probably not even close to being the weirdest. 

Vergil exhaled a sharp breath, his annoyance spiking as he could hear the muttering voices of Nero and Dante, knowing that they were watching him. He didn’t let his awareness show, however. Lowering his gaze, he looked over Credo’s features. The man practically looked like a corpse in his arms, weak, fragile, save for his breathing and the feel of his pulse. It reminded Vergil of how weak he had been when he was separated from Mundus’ control. This man was lucky, however, having Nero, Dante and himself to be able to pull him from his corruption. Vergil hadn’t known if the split would have worked. It was questionable, risky. It had beat dying as a lifeless puppet, were it to fail. 

Suddenly, Credo’s hand grasped his arm as the man jolted awake, startled. Vergil was taken by slight surprise, though he relaxed. A nightmare. He knew. He’d have the same, even now. Credo’s eyes searched the air frantically, unseeing. Vergil carefully pulled his arm away from the others grasp, placing his palm on the side of Credo’s face, caressing, as he gently turned his head towards him and muttered in a soft voice, hoping to draw his mind away from his demons. 

“You are here. No one will harm you.” 

He wasn’t one for comforting words, but it seemed to ease Credo. His breathing slowed and his eyes found Vergil’s, holding his gaze as he focused on the world around him. 

Nero and Dante had noticed Credo’s abrupt awakening and Nero had instantly stepped to Vergil’s side, kneeling. However, Dante stayed where he was, watching his brother’s gentleness with the former Holy Knight. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. That was a sight you didn’t see everyday. 

—————————————————-

The time in the Underworld was different compared to the human world, however, Nero needed rest. He was slightly dozing with Credo resting against him as Dante and Vergil bickered back and forth. 

‘This shit just because Dante’s dumbass splashed water on him...’ He mentally groaned, keeping a protective hold on Credo, whom was awake and also watching the two go at each others throats. 

Dante hasn’t changed, save for his looks. He was still the witty, childish, playful fool he had been some years ago. Credo couldn’t help but lightly chuckle, his voice a bit hoarse. 

That caught Nero’s attention and he looked down to see his brother watching the two before them. Credo and Dante seemed to be acting a bit weird with one another. He wondered if something happened back in Fortuna during that time. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he noticed Credo’s trembling, as if he were cold. He pursed his lips and carefully moved him. Credo turned his attention to Nero, a bit confused as he was moved away and slowly blinked as the young Devil Hunter removed his coat in order to pull his red sweater over his head, offering it to Credo. 

Looking between Nero and the sweater, he hesitated, before taking it. Nero slipped his coat back on and stood up for a moment, stretching his legs and giving Credo just a moment of privacy. “Hey! You two are gonna draw unwanted attention if you keep that shit up!” Dante only laughed, pausing his attack on Vergil, who did the same. “Look who’s talking!” 

Credo carefully unzipped Dante’s coat, slipping it off of his shoulders, cursing his trembling hands. He was ill, this world was draining him and he knew it. Taking off Dante’s coat for just a moment, he slipped Nero’s sweater over his head and pulled it down over his torso. He pursed his lips as he looked over the damage the sweater had taken. It was worn and had many stretched out holes. Nero was careless with his clothing, but it would do. 

Slipping Dante’s coat back on and zipping it up, he attempted to rise to his feet. 

Something was amiss. It was too quiet, save for himself and Vergil bickering. Dante looked around, though tried to keep it casual, not wanting to alert Nero. In his search for the odd silence around them, his eyes caught Credo struggling to stand up. Taking a step forward in order to help the man, he paused, his eye catching something. A demon. It was silently prowling towards Credo. 

In an instant, Dante was there, summoning his sword and slicing through the demon’s skull. One of those lizard things. Riot? 

Caught completely by surprise, Credo was frozen, staring in shock as he heard the sudden snarl of a demon lunging towards him and in a flash of red Dante was in front of him, slicing through it. 

This caught Nero and Vergil’s attention, seeing Dante suddenly slaughtering a demon. How had Vergil not sensed it? Nero rushed over, but only made it halfway as demons emerged around them. An ambush of Riot’s, Empusa, even Angelo’s. Nero cursed under his breath and reached for Red Queen, revving her up. 

Vergil gripped Yamato tightly, ready to attack, his breathing calm. In complete concentration, he muttered under his breath, “Slay all...” And in a blue flash, the demons fell to pieces, crying out in pain. However, that didn’t seem to be the last of them, as more poured in. There must be a nest somewhere for the sheer amount of Empusa and Riot’s. 

Nero grit his teeth as his father, in a flash, slayed all the current demons surrounding them. But, it seemed he would have his fun as more came forth. Pulling Red Queen from his back, he lunged forward, colliding the blade with a Scudo Angelo’s shield. 

Dante pulled Credo close, his arm tightly around him, protective. The Devil Sword Dante was held tightly in his right hand as he slowly spun them around. “Some welcoming party. I didn’t even bring a dish.” As another Riot leaped for them, Dante picked Credo up and easily stepped back, laughing. “Feisty. You know, I kinda like that.” Credo and Vergil both rolled their eyes as they heard Dante’s comment. Was he really flirting with a mindless demon? 

Vergil cut a path for Dante and was not expecting his brother to leave Credo in his arms once more as he stabbed through an Empusa. “Dante! You..!” The younger twin laughed, pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shooting a couple bullets into the insect demon’s skulls. “Hey, you both could bond over some poems or something!” 

Vergil immediately growled in his annoyance. Credo felt absolutely useless in his weakened state. Being tossed back and forth between everyone. Suddenly, he pushed away from Vergil, stumbling on his feet until he hit the ground. “Now is not the time to be a fool.” Vergil ground out, slicing the head off of a Hell Caina. “I am only a burden to you all. Leave me and fight. I will manage.” Vergil scoffed at Credo’s words. The man apparently had a death wish. So be it. 

As the three fought the demons, Dante turned to notice Credo by himself on his knees. “Dammit, Vergil...” Suddenly the ground shook. The twins eyes met and Nero paused. A Behemoth. Dante saw it coming, straight for Credo, but Vergil was there in a streak of blue. His leg came down hard, shattering its shackles with Beowulf. 

Dante skid to a halt, watching his brother protect Credo without even thinking twice. Smiling, he pointed Ebony at a demon without even looking as it came closer to him and fired a shot. 

—————————————————-

There was too many. The swarm was relentless. Vergil had thought a hive had been near, but this was beyond that of a hives doing. He could see Nero’s exhaustion, as well as Dante’s. They needed to leave. There had been a cave nearby, he was sure his memory didn’t fail him. He sheathed the Yamato and without really thinking about his pride, he grabbed Credo and quickly, in a flash of blue, he was at Dante and Nero’s sides. 

“There’s a cave a short ways from here. Make haste.” 

Dante nodded, as did Nero and the three of them made a beeline for the cave. Dante realized Credo was in Vergil’s arms, and he was about to make a snarky comment as they made it into the cave, but the world started to shake around them. 

There were two passages, neither they knew which to take, but they didn’t have time to think as rocks started to fall from the cave ceiling. 

Mistakingly, Dante and Nero took the right path as Vergil took the left and they all came to a stop. Dante looked back, seeing his brother and Credo, before boulders and rocks blocked their way. 

“Shit!” 

The younger twin didn’t have time to break through as two Behemoth’s dug through on their side. He summoned his sword and charged, his anger flowing. 

Nero stood by the blockage, staring, until Dante’s voice broke him out of his worrying thoughts. 

“Nero! We gotta go!” 

The younger Devil Hunter swallowed a thick lump in his throat, clenched his jaw, and followed after Dante as they ran down the passage, hoping to find an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister helped a bit with some ideas for this one. I find Vergil being a bit soft and protective with Credo kinda cute even if it doesn’t make much sense lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil and Credo are split from Dante and Nero and become a bit acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all nonsense with Vergil and Credo. Slight WARNING for drowning. 
> 
> They’re both nerds and I headcanon Credo to be into William Blake like Vergil lol

Vergil quickly stepped back as rocks began to fall, the last thing he saw was Dante’s scared expression as he rushed over, before his view was completely blocked. Scowling, he cursed under his breath as more demons began to follow into the cave. He needed to leave. Even he knew his limit. Doing so, he held Credo, whom had passed out do to exhaustion and hurried down the passage he chose to take. 

Making his way deeper into the damp cave, he slowed his stride, feeling they were out of harms way, for now. 

Eventually coming to a stop, he took in his surroundings. There were two more passageways. Thinking it wise, he stepped over to the cave wall, and kneeled down, needing a moment of rest. 

Placing Yamato beside him, resting the blade against the wall, he adjusted Credo in his arms. He was cold, dark circles under his eyes. The man was growing more weak, he could practically feel it. The Underworld was no place for any human. They needed to rejoin with Dante and Nero, quickly.

Taken from his thoughts, Credo stirred in his arms, his breathing rasped. Vergil eyed him, raising a hand to press his fingertips against the other’s neck, feeling his pulse. It was slowed. 

He turned his head, looking around, as if anyone would ever see him right now, and pressed Credo closer in attempt to warm him more. Dante and Nero would never let him live this down if they were to see it, though, they would also never forgive him if the man died in his care. 

—————————————————-

Unaware of how much time had past, Credo’s eyes fluttered open. He could feel the warmth of someone’s body pressed firmly against his own, arms tightly holding him. Slowly moving his head, his gaze found Vergil’s face above him. He was asleep? The other looked exhausted, yet at peace in his rest. Credo moved his gaze away from Vergil to look around them. Where was Dante and Nero? Confused, he attempted to push himself up, in which Vergil’s arm tightened more around him. 

Softly grunting as he was interrupted from his rest, Vergil opened his eyes, not having been asleep for very long. He noticed Credo had awoken and was trying to sit up, and let the man do so. 

“Where’s Nero?” Credo’s voice was rasped, thick from exhaustion. Vergil watched him for a moment, lips tightly closed, before answering, “We were split from them.” Credo blinked in confusion, searching Vergil’s expression. “The cave fell in.” Credo furrowed his brow in worry, subconsciously pulling Dante’s coat more tightly around himself. Vergil took note of that. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, “I needed rest. We will join them soon.” 

Credo nodded in his understanding, “My burden upon you all...” Vergil cut him off, scowling. “Do not put our efforts to keep you safe in vain.” Credo slowly raised his gaze to meet Vergil’s, his expression saddened, but quickly replaced it with a more stern, controlled look. Similar to when he had been the General of The Order of the Sword. 

“My apologies. I don’t wish to make your efforts, nor Dante’s and Nero’s to keep me safe in vain. I only wish I could do more.” 

Vergil tilted his head, deep in thought, his cold stare never leaving Credo’s face. “I was once in a similar situation. You are deemed lucky to have Nero and Dante.” Slowly blinking, Credo watched Vergil’s eyes in wonder, before averting his gaze, looking deeper into the cave. “Dante had told me much about you.” 

Curious, Vergil arched an eyebrow, “What could he possibly tell you about me?” Vergil knew the answer to that. Dante had told Credo how he was better at everything. Although, why would Dante speak about him?

A soft smile crossed Credo’s lips, his eyes looking at nothing in particular as memories came to him of himself and Dante, standing beside his bookshelf as Dante made comments of his brother loving the works of William Blake. Dante always seemed so fond when he spoke of his brother, except... 

“He had said we have a similar asshole personality.”

Credo just couldn’t help himself. Vergil instantly was annoyed. He knew it. He parted his lips as he was intending to curse his brother for such foolish remarks, but Credo kept speaking. 

“His words. Though, he had commented that we have similar tastes in literature.”

That, he was not expecting. Vergil’s annoyance eased, slightly, watching Credo in his curiosity. “Did he?” His eyes shined a gem-like blue, just like Dante’s, Credo noted. “William Blake. He spoke fond of you. He always had a lonely look in his eyes when he spoke of you.” 

Vergil couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. Dante would never speak about him in such a manner. But, something else caught his attention. He began to recite, 

“Never pain to tell thy love, love that never told can be...”

Credo continued, almost interrupting Vergil, “For the gentle wind does move, silently, invisibly.”

Vergil felt something stir within him, unaware of the smile that he adorned. His eyes shined, almost mesmerized. 

Credo held his gaze, the only sound heard were the soft plops of droplets of water falling from the cave ceiling. 

Vergil was the first to break the silence, lightly clearing his throat, and fixing his collar. How could this man ever fall for his brother? Though, he knew what Credo saw in Dante, and seeing it first hand, he knew what Dante saw in Credo. 

Rising to his feet, Vergil grabbed the Yamato, and offered Credo a hand, in which the former Holy Knight took in his own, pulling himself up with some effort. “Will you be able to walk?” Vergil asked, placing a hand on the small of Credo’s back. It was very unlike him, but his demon felt something. Credo slowly nodded, almost leaning against Vergil. “I believe so.” 

—————————————————-

As they walked deeper into the cave, having chosen the right passageway, in hopes it would lead to Dante and Nero, they came to an opening. A large open space in the cave, with a passageway on the other side. A pool of water was in the middle of the room and Vergil didn’t sense any demonic energy near. 

Carefully easing Credo down to rest, he stepped over to the pool, examining it. It didn’t seem to have any demonic energy swimming within it, and was clear, no sign of blood. Vergil kneeled, holding a hand just above the water’s surface. It was warm. Peculiar, Vergil thought. “This could possibly help.” He muttered to himself.

Rising to his feet, he turned his attention to Credo. There hadn’t seemed to be any demonic or bewitching charm upon the pool of water. Perhaps it could help Credo in healing?

He stepped over to the one in question, in which, Credo raised his gaze to meet Vergil’s, curious. 

“This may be of use. Undress.” 

Credo parted his lips, completely taken aback by Vergil’s suddenly blunt demand. “I...sorry?” He furrowed his brow.

Vergil rolled his eyes, “This water could help you regain your strength.” 

Oh. Credo mentally slapped himself in the back of the head for being such a fool. Though, he hesitated.

Vergil loomed over him, scowling. “What is the matter?”

Credo stumbled on his words, not exactly sure how to ask, “Could you possibly...not stare?”

The impact in Vergil’s mind was instant. Like a rock being thrown at his face. Foolish. Without a word, he turned his back to Credo, crossing his arms.

The room was silent, save for the soft sounds of dripping water and material being removed from Credo’s body and neatly folded. The former Holy Knight struggled to his feet, mentally cursing himself for being so weak at such times. If only he could gather just enough strength to walk, it would be enough. 

His legs gave and Vergil was fast to catch him, arm firmly around Credo’s middle, his other hand hold the Yamato. Vergil kept his gaze elsewhere as he helped the man, easing him into the water. 

Credo softly sighed in relief as warmth surrounded him, relaxing his muscles, easing his pain. He closed his eyes, keeping himself propped against the wall of the pool. 

Vergil’s demon was acting up, something stirring in him, a strange longing. He decided to distract his thoughts, though keeping alert as he spoke, “Dante seemed to have been close with you.”

It took Credo by surprise. He opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Vergil’s back. “Is that so?” 

Vergil scoffed, not in the mood for playing coy. “He has feelings for you and I presume you have them in return?” 

Credo wasn’t going to talk about this. Not with Vergil. “I have no idea what you’re speaking of.” 

In an instant, Vergil stood at the edge of the pool, looming over Credo, his eyes a piercing blue. Credo looked up, meeting those dangerous eyes with his own. Vergil lowered himself, and grabbed Credo by the jaw, pulling him close, his voice low, almost demonic. 

“I won’t play this game. It is clear you and Dante have had a relationship in my absence, but I will have this known,” 

He released Credo, before removing his coat, letting it fall to the ground as he carelessly stepped into the water, cornering the other. 

“He is mine.”

Credo held his gaze, albeit a slight hesitation in his own. Vergil was close, he was seething, his teeth sharpening. The former Holy Knight exhaled a shaking breath, and immediately Vergil got ahold of himself. His emotions had gotten the better of him. 

He teased Dante in the cave prior, though, ever since this man arrived, Dante had been different. Protective. It was odd, however not entirely unlike his brother. He knew what Dante saw in Credo. It was himself, but more. Clenching his jaw, he caressed the side of Credo’s face in his palm, looking into his eyes. The man showed fear towards him. 

He wondered... Lowering his gaze to the other’s lips, he drew himself closer. His demon wanted to devour. Credo exhaled a shaking breath as Vergil came closer, and suddenly, he was pulled beneath the water’s surface. 

Startled, Vergil watched where Credo used to be, before quickly diving his head underwater. The man was struggling as tendrils pulled him further down, wrapping around him. The floor of the pool was gone. How could he not sense it before?! How could it hide its presence? 

Credo couldn’t hold his breath any longer as a tendril wrapped around his neck, choking the air from his lungs. He began to spasm, and Vergil quickly concentrated his power, forming a spectral version of the Force Edge in his hands. Diving quickly, he sliced through the tendrils around Credo, grasping hold of him as he sent mirage blades torpedoing down towards the demon, piercing its flesh. 

Quickly, he swam to the surface, gasping for breath and pulling Credo from the water. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath. Credo wasn’t breathing. Furrowing his brow, Vergil pressed his hands onto Credo’s chest, pushing a few times, before tipping his head back and covering his nose, pressing his lips to his and deeply exhaling into his mouth. He repeated this, until suddenly Credo was coughing up water and gasping for air, turning on his side. 

Vergil immediately relaxed, his breathing a bit harsh as he tried to catch his own breath. He placed a hand gently on Credo’s back as the other wheezed, before he brought his breathing under control and turned his attention to Vergil, falling silent.

Vergil’s hair was down, fringe in his eyes, he...looked very similar to Dante so many years ago. Credo was speechless. 

Noticing the other’s stare, Vergil brushed his fingers through his own hair, pushing it back out of his face. That did something to Credo he didn’t expect. 

The air became thick around them, Vergil’s eyes meeting Credo’s. He reached a hand out and Credo froze, though Vergil only delicately brushed the other’s hair behind his ear, before quietly reciting,

“O rose, thou art sick.  
The invisible worm,  
that flies in the night,  
in the howling storm,  
has found out thy bed,  
of crimson joy,  
and his dark secret love,  
does thy life destroy.”

Credo slowly blinked, his eyes never having left Vergil’s until that moment. What was happening? Was Vergil implying he was a useless man? Was he implying Dante was? He didn’t understand. As he wracked his brain, Vergil came closer. He needed to keep control. The man was still weak. He could not devour him, but perhaps a taste..? 

Credo’s breath caught, Vergil was so close, holding himself over the former Holy Knight, a knee between Credo’s legs. His eyes were... He sharply inhaled through his nose as he thought of Dante. Dante gave him that same desired look in Fortuna, and now...

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his mouth was dry. What was happening? He didn’t really have any time to think, as Vergil lowered himself, pressing his lips to Credo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Dante and Nero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero has a couple of questions regarding Dante and Credo and the two come across a demon that puts the heebies in all of Nero’s jeebies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero really doesn’t like spiders and neither do I lol so if you have arachnophobia I’ll put a little WARNING just for caution.

Dante and Nero walked side-by-side, deeper into the cave. Nero was worried, they needed to join with Credo and Vergil as soon as possible. 

Placing a firm hand on Nero’s shoulder, he gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll find them, kid. Don’t worry.” Nero only nodded, his gaze lowering. If Dante or Vergil, or even himself for that matter, had triggered, they could’ve brought the entire cave down. They couldn’t risk that. He just had to trust his father in keeping Credo safe until they joined back together. 

“Hey, Dante?”

The older Devil Hunter raised an eyebrow, curious. “Yeah?” 

Nero hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to word it. He slowly came to a stop, as did Dante, turning to face the young man. “What’s up?”

Nero lifted his gaze, though kept his head down, feeling awkward. “It’s about...you and Credo.” 

Oh no. Dante knew this day would come. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer any sort of questions Nero had. “Lay it on me.” He tried to play it cool.

Lifting his head, Nero met the other’s eyes with a more determined look in his own. “Was there...” He corrected himself. “I’ve been wanting to ask for a long time. And now that Credo is back, I thought now would be a better time than never.” 

Here it comes. Dante dreaded for whatever Nero was about to say.

“Did you...” He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. “Were you together?” 

And there it is. Dante sighed. How the hell was he supposed to answer this without pissing the kid off? “Look, I dunno if...” Nero immediately interrupted him, knowing Dante would beat around the bush. “I’m a big boy. I can handle it.” 

Dante nodded, giving just a light chuckle at the choice of words. Then, his expression became more serious, though, with a tinge of something else... Nero squinted his eyes at that weird expression Dante was giving him. He looked almost...fond? 

“How am I gonna say this..?” He was mostly talking to himself. He decided to be blunt, but not traumatizing to the “kid”. 

“Yeah.” He crossed his arms and Nero gave him an expecting look, in which he sighed once more. “That brother of yours is pretty...” Tempting? A handful? Don’t just leave it at that! Dante argued with his own brain, and whilst he did that, Nero was taken aback. 

“Weird way to put it, but ok.” 

Dante laughed and shook his head. “Alright. It was back in Fortuna. I’ll spare your head the details, but it was one time and the only time. Before...” His words were lost on his tongue. Nero knew what came after that. 

“So, you... Is it still there?” Nero looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes and Dante couldn’t refuse, a warm smile on his face, his voice soft. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” 

Nero couldn’t help his own smile, but then a memory came to the front of his mind. “So that time you were wearing his clothes?” 

Dante nearly choked on air. “No! No. That was... My clothes were just drenched.” 

Nero stares at him, not believing whatever bullshit that answer was. “Uh-huh.” 

——————————————————

Mundus was lying in wait. Dante knew this. The question was where or when was he going to strike? Sighing, he pressed on. ‘One thing at a time, Dante. Vergil and Credo first.’ 

As they went deeper, the cave opened up. There didn’t seem to be any sign of demons as of yet. Weird. He turned to Nero, who seemed to have been deep in his own thoughts, before Dante got his attention. “Wanna take a break?” Nero knew he should, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He needed to get to Credo and fast. They’ve wasted enough time. 

“He’s weak, isn’t he? The Underworld is draining him because he’s human, right?” 

Dante was expecting that. The kid was smarter than he let on to be. He was Vergil’s son. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

Nero nodded, his brow furrowing. “I thought as much. I could feel it too. But there’s demon in my blood. So, he’s dying?”

Dante didn’t know how to answer that, but figured Nero wouldn’t want him to sugarcoat it. “We need to get him out of here. And we will.”

Nero met Dante’s eyes, his own piercing into the older Devil Hunter’s, his pupils shrinking into sharp slits. “I won’t let him die. Not again.” 

Dante smiled at him and gave a nod, before they both rushed down the next passageway. “You’ve grown, kid!” 

Nero wasn’t expecting the...compliment? But he’ll take it. “One of us has to!” He heard Dante’s laughter from ahead of him and couldn’t help himself from smiling. “And I’ll kick your ass if you hurt my brother!” 

Dante snorted, “Oh, we’re getting all brotherly protective now, are we?” 

Nero ran faster, making it beside Dante. “You bet your ass.” 

Passing Dante by, he came to a halt as they ran into another opening. This one, however, was not empty. 

As Dante caught up to him, he also came to a halt, taking in the room. Webs covered the entirety of the walls and floor. However, where was... Dante lifted his head, looking up, and instantly pulled Nero backwards by the hood of his coat. Spiders. It had to be fucking spiders. 

Nero nearly choked as he was suddenly pulled back, before a very large stinger came down and practically pierced him. Thanks to Dante, that didn’t happen. 

The younger Devil Hunter looked up, following that stinger, which led to a very large abdomen. Immediately Nero felt a shiver shoot up his spine. God it was fucking ugly. 

A giant arachnid-like demon was above them. It’s legs stretched wide, slick black with pointed spikes. It’s abdomen was adorned with skulls and flesh. The eyes... It had way too many fucking eyes. 

Nero wanted it dead. Now. Or, he just wanted to bolt. Let Dante handle this one. Speaking of... 

He looked to his right at the older Devil Hunter and Dante seemed to be trying to keep his cool, but he could tell, THAT thing unsettled him too. 

“Hey! I knew something kinda just like you. Except he wasn’t so...” Dante made a face, somewhat revolted. “He was a bit better to look at.” 

Yeah, Dante. Good idea. Insult it. Just what we need. 

They heard a distorted voice above them, and Dante immediately pulled Nero back as it spat acidic venom from its...mouth? 

“Seed of Sparda. How DARE you insult me.”

‘It can speak. Great.’ Nero thought, reaching for Red Queen. “As much as I’d like to stand around and chitchat, I’d rather end this quickly.” 

It spat more venom towards them. Nero and Dante split, drawing their weapons. 

“Lord Mundus wants the boy.” 

Her name was Arachne, once a woman, beautiful with hair as black as night. Now, a corrupted demon with no sense of humanity left. 

“Yeah, about that... Not gonna happen.” Nero retorted, revving Red Queen up. They can’t be careless about this. The cave could come down. 

Dante was already on her, attacking in his lesser Devil Trigger form. Dodging her venom, until suddenly, he was stuck to the wall, a web tightly constricting him. “Shit..!”

Nero followed suit as Dante attacked, though he hesitated as the older Devil Hunter was webbed to the wall. “Dante!” He ran straight for him, dodging her venom and webs and skidding across the ground on his side. His path was blocked, however, as she stepped down from the ceiling, snapping her pincers and revealing her fangs. 

Nero cringed, it just had to be a spider! Getting a grip on himself, he exhaled a breath and focused his energy, before triggering. Instantly he jumped in the air, spinning, and sliced Red Queen’s blade into Arachne’s abdomen. She cried in pain, though she only became more angry, her movements frantic. 

He jumped out of the way as she had climbed atop the ceiling and attempted to impale him on her stinger. Dante was really stuck. The hell was that shit made out of? If only he could get closer... He clenched his jaw and withdrew Blue Rose, charging her up, before firing a devastating shot. 

She fell from the ceiling, thrashing her legs, and broke through a wall. Nero took his chance and jumped on top of her, cutting her stinger from her abdomen, before using his Devil Buster to pierce through her sternum and beat the living hell out of the arachnid.

“Nero!”

He lost a bit of control, but the sound of Dante’s voice brought him back. He hated spiders.

Stepping off of the now dead arachnid, he hurried over to Dante, de-triggering and cut the other free. 

Dante rolled his stiff neck, already having been out of his Devil Trigger for some time now. “Thanks, kid.” He offered Nero a smile, in which, Nero gave him a look, annoyed by that “pet-name”. 

“Quit calling me that.” 

Dante only snickered. “You got it.” He was still going to call him that. 

Nero had gotten careless. There was now an opening in the wall, the arachnid had busted through with her thrashing. Nero cursed himself, but gave Dante’s shoulder a shove, before gesturing towards the new opening. Dante nodded and they walked through. The sight, however, was not one they were expecting. 

Vergil was atop a very naked Credo and both of their eyes were staring right back at Nero and Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Dante and Nero to come across a big demon and give Nero a little time to shine. Arachne is a little inspired by Ungoliant and Shelob from Tolkien’s books.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante loves teasing Vergil, but Vergil will have none of it. The crew continue their journey through the Underworld to find somewhere to rest, where it’s Vergil’s turn to tease Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get just a little spicy in this chapter.

The sight before them did something to Dante. Oh, boy, did it ever. But, now was definitely not the time. Nero was here and they were literally in Hell with the worst demon looking for their asses. 

Vergil immediately sat up and covered Credo with Dante’s coat as the one whom owned that coat stepped forward, walking towards them and whistling like he was some kind of perverted cat calling swine. 

“Got room for three?” He couldn’t help himself. He was going to tease Vergil to no end about this even if it killed him, which Vergil looked like he was about to do any given moment now. 

Nero gave Dante a disgusted expression, which only made the older Devil Hunter snicker. 

Vergil immediately stood up and away from Credo, grabbing his own coat, slipping it on, before grabbing the Yamato and pushing his hair back out of his face. “It isn’t what it seems.”

Dante barked a laugh. “Come on, Verge. You don’t expect me to believe that shit, do you?” The shit eating grin he wore on his face only infuriated Vergil more. 

“Do you wish for death? I can give it to you.” 

Nero hurried to Credo as his brother was sitting up, his face lightly flushed. The hell was going on? “You ok?” He asked, his expression more concerned than anything. Credo gave a simple nod, reaching for Nero’s red sweater and pulled it over his head, before slipping Dante’s coat on. So many thoughts were going through his head, he didn’t even know where to begin. One moment he was drowning and Vergil saving him, the next, the older Sparda twin was kissing him rather heatedly. Vergil had stopped as they heard a ruckus nearby, next thing they knew, the wall was blown open. 

It had only been a few minutes, but Vergil was already done with Dante. He turned on his heel, scowling at Dante with the intent to kill, his grip on the Yamato tight. “He nearly drowned in your absence and you choose to waste your breath on childish mocking.” 

Dante went quiet, Nero raising his head to look at Vergil. “What?” His father gave him a dangerous look, but Dante was on Vergil in an instant, grabbing his twin by the front of his vest, eyes glowing red. Vergil, however, wasn’t phased, looking into those eyes.

“And what the hell happened that he nearly drowned?” Dante’s voice was borderline demonic, his grip almost death-like. 

Vergil didn’t get a chance to say anything, as Credo spoke up. “A demon we weren’t aware of was in that pool over there. It grabbed me and pulled me under. Vergil killed it, but...” His words fall flat, but Vergil continued. “He was unconscious. I had to resuscitate him.” His gaze was unwavering, glaring into Dante’s eyes, whom slowly eased his grip on Vergil. 

Stepping away from his brother, Dante’s eyes faded back to their normal bright blue. Vergil continued. “I wasn’t able to sense the demon. Somehow it managed to keep itself hidden. I thought the spring could help his...” Vergil’s words fell silent as Dante interrupted. 

“I believe you in all of that, but,” He turned back to Vergil, whom immediately held his gaze. There was no longer a dangerous look in the younger twins eyes, only a sort of longing. “What we just walked in on was a bit more than CPR.” He lightly chuckled, noticing Vergil’s struggle with his words. “I’m not mad, Verge.” 

Nero immediately cut in, “Yeah, well, I am! The hell was that?! I thought Credo and Dante..!” The younger Sparda twin immediately spun around, stepping over to Nero, and covered his mouth. His efforts went in vain, however, as Vergil and Credo both stared at the two. 

“You told him.” Vergil had spoken up, coming to realization, but Dante immediately chimed in. “He figured it out himself. I just confirmed his suspicions.” 

Credo raised his gaze to Nero, but only for a moment, before he looked away, seeming almost ashamed? 

Taking note of Credo’s distress, Dante slowly moved his hand from Nero’s mouth, before the other could break his hand off, stretching his back. “We should find a place to rest. My body kills.” Nero eyed Dante, a tinge of annoyance clear in his eye. “And who spent their time glued to the fucking wall while I took care of a big ass arachnid Queen?”

Vergil raised his eyebrows at that, finally noticing the gigantic arachnid Nero spoke about. “It seems you’ve had your own adventure.” 

—————————————————

As the crew pressed on, Credo being carried via Nero’s back, not trusting anyone else with him. Dante and Vergil walked before them, side-by-side, in silence. 

Finally, as it had seemed like nearly forever, there was an exit to the cave. Vergil immediately stopped Dante with a press of Yamato to his chest. The younger twin looked to his brother, slightly confused, 

“We are in Mundus’ domain.” Was all he said before he cautiously stepped towards the exit, Dante following. 

They were finally outside from the dreaded cave. No demon seemed to be around, but Vergil no longer relied on his senses, as they had proven worthless quite a few times now. He knew that was out of the ordinary, but he wouldn’t linger on the thought. They needed to find a place to rest. Albeit another cave. 

Following a path, they came across a tree, solid white, practically glowing, and beneath it lay a cave, big enough for the four of them to rest in. 

Vergil stepped in first with caution, as there could have been another trap, though it didn’t come. He nodded to Dante, whom turned to Nero with a smile. “Alright. Looks like this is the spot.” 

Without a word, Nero bumped past the Legendary Devil Hunter and his father, stepping into the cave. Easing Credo down from his back, he sat next to the other, keeping him close, protective. 

Credo was getting worse. Dante furrowed his brow, watching the two, until a hand reached out, grabbing his shoulder firmly. Vergil caught his attention. His voice was low, hoping Nero wasn’t able to hear them, as the younger Devil Hunter was nodding his head, attempting to stay awake.

“I can make a portal with the Yamato.” 

Dante looked at his brother incredulously, but immediately covered his expression with a smile. “They need to get out of here and that’s the only best option we got.” 

Vergil nodded, eyeing his brother from the corner of his vision, a silence falling between them, before Dante decided to break it once more. 

“What happened, Verge?” 

Vergil exhaled slowly, watching Nero as he dozed off, his head resting atop Credo’s. “It was my mistake. My senses haven’t been able to...” He cursed himself, annoyance rising. “Mine haven’t been working that great either, but, that’s not what I’m talking about.” Dante chimed in. 

It was odd to see Vergil this way, opening up to him. Caring and protecting someone whom he didn’t even know just for the sake of his brother and son. 

Vergil slowly blinked his eyes, before turning his back to the two sleeping forms, looking out from the cave. “He is like me. That is why you fell for him. Is it not?” Dante was caught off guard, unsure of how to answer to that. He nailed it. As always. Vergil continued, “I thought as much. Though, without the...” Dante stopped him, grasping his brothers arm and firmly squeezing it. “No. I know what you’re thinking. Don’t even say it.” 

Vergil watched his brother closely, his words dying on his lips. He had made so many mistakes in his life. That day he fell, was the biggest mistake of all. 

Dante could see Vergil’s mind going. Could see the look in his eyes, his brow furrowed, lips tightly pressed together. He pulled him close. Vergil let him do so. 

As the younger twin spoke up once more, his voice was soft, brushing his fingers through his brothers hair. “And what about you?” Vergil didn’t understand what he meant by that. Raising his head, he looked at Dante, slightly confused, but seeing the uncharacteristically soft look in his brother’s eye, he understood. “Perhaps I was...tempted...” 

Vergil nearly cursed himself as he heard Dante’s snickering. “Just save it for when we get back. He’s kinda fragile right now, and...” Dante wasn’t able to finish as Vergil shot him a glare, which only made him laugh, quietly, not wanting to wake the two behind them. 

Vergil’s annoyance grew as Dante laughed, but, an idea crossed his mind. Lips pulling back in a sly smirk of his own, he leaned close to his brother, his voice a slightly lower octave. “Perhaps I’ll force you to watch as I take him in front of your eyes.” 

Dante looked at him, his breath suddenly heavy. Oh boy. Vergil loved to tease him in this way. Emphasis on the teasing with Nero around. He had to remain in control and not jump his brother right there. His demon growled, wanting to rip those clothes off of his brother. His pupils dilated with the need to feel Vergil’s body against his own. 

Vergil only chuckled at his brothers current state, knowing full well what his words had done. Placing a hand upon Dante’s chest, the younger twin let himself be guided backwards, his back coming into contact with the wall of the cave. Vergil was close, he could feel his breath on his neck. Dante’s chest felt tight, his breathing ragged. Leaning in closer, Vergil pressed himself against Dante, standing between his brothers legs and breathed, 

“I could see what you desired in that moment seeing us entangled.”

Vergil’s hand slowly ghosted down his torso, coming to rest on his brothers hip, “You yearn for it. Wanting to take and devour and ruin...” He was silenced. Dante couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed Vergil deeply, arms pulling him closer. A satisfied sound left Vergil’s lips, earning a soft groan from Dante. He needed it. Badly. But, he couldn’t. Not here. 

Slowly, he pulled away from Vergil’s lips, his breathing heavy with arousal, pupils blown, lips slightly reddened. He pressed his forehead against Vergil’s, looking into his eyes. The older twin understood. They couldn’t do this right now, though he also deeply desired it. Pulling away after a moment, Vergil straightened his clothing, looking to Dante, whom was smiling at him. Unable to help himself from doing so, a small smile grew on his lips as well. 

They turned their attention to the sound of Nero adjusting himself, though he was fast asleep, holding Credo close.

—————————————————-

Unsure of how much time had past, an hour? Two hours? Who knows. Nero awoke, silently stretching his limbs. His gaze found Credo immediately, his arm wrapping back around him. He wondered had Credo noticed his Devil Bringer had been gone. He might’ve not taken awareness to it, or possibly would ask questions later. Maybe he came to his own conclusion when he found out Vergil was his father and was alive? He shrugged his shoulders. No sense in dwelling on it right now. 

Turning his head, he looked around, finding Dante at the entrance of the cave, still awake and keeping watch. His father, however, was sitting across from him. His back was to the cave wall, Yamato held close, resting against his shoulder. He was asleep. He had never seen him look so peaceful. His usual scowl softened, lips slightly parted as he slowly exhaled each breath. 

Carefully moving Credo beside himself, he slowly stood up, stretching his back with a light grunt leaving him. His bones cracked. Hard ground wasn’t the best thing to sleep on, but at least he felt a little better. Especially after that...battle... He nearly shivered at the thought, just picturing nothing but gigantic insect-like legs and millions of eyes. He wanted to claw his brain out, but Kyrie wouldn’t be happy. 

Quietly, he stepped up beside Dante, just loud enough to not startle the man, and soft enough to not wake the others. The Legendary Devil Hunter turned his head, Nero catching his immediate attention, offering him a smile. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

Nero rolled his eyes and sat down next to the older man. “You can go rest if you want. I got this.” 

Dante looked a mess. His hair caked in Gods knows what. His eyes were tired, dark circles beneath them. His complexion seemed a bit more pale than his usual warm-toned skin. 

“Nah, it’s alright. You go ahead.” 

Nero was instantly annoyed, though he kept his voice quiet. “Look, if we want to get the hell out of here, you’re going to need to fucking rest. We can’t get my brother out of here if you’re not functioning. I don’t know what the hell we’re up against, but from what I’ve already seen, it’s going to need a hell lot more than just me and Vergil.” 

Dante slowly blinked at Nero’s sudden outburst. He wasn’t expecting to get a “pep talk”, if you could consider that to be one, by him. Exhaling a sigh, he nodded, rising to his feet, albeit with a bit of effort. His knees cracked and back popped. He was getting old. Lightly laughing to himself, he ruffled Nero’s hair, and without another word, he stepped to the back of the cave, resting down beside Credo. 

This was really the first time he had been so close to him since he carried him at the beginning of all of this. His frame was a bit more thin, complexion practically like one of a corpses. He raised a hand, lightly brushing Credo’s hair behind his ear, causing the man to lightly stir. Dante paused his actions, afraid he had woken him up, though his eyes never opened, and the Legendary Devil Hunter relaxed. 

Lowering his gaze, his eyes landed on Credo’s lips. They were pale, almost a sickly light blue. He furrowed his brow, subconsciously tracing his thumb along Credo’s lower lip, before caressing the side of his face in his palm. He was going to get him out of here. 

Unknowingly to Dante, Nero had been watching in silence, before turning back around and watching for any danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundus arrives and Credo is dying. Dante makes a hard decision, but it’s for the best.

The ground began to shake, Dante instantly awoke, finding Credo against him. He must have pulled him close in his sleep. Vergil had already been awake, standing beside Nero. Mundus chose now. Of all the damn times to attack, it was apparently now. 

Vergil turned towards his brother, shouting to the back of the cave, “Dante!” 

The Legendary Devil Hunter moved to stand, but instantly froze as he looked down at Credo, mortified. His skin was cracking, flaking. He called to Vergil, panic clear in his voice. “Vergil!”

The older twin left Nero’s side, quickly stepping over to Dante and froze. “He needs to leave. Now.” 

Dante was on his feet, holding Credo tightly. His heart was pounding in his ears. Credo was going to die if they didn’t get him out of here now. 

The twins made their way over to Nero, whom caught a glimpse of Credo, and instantly, he feared for the worst. He recognized that. It was the same with his father and V. 

As they stepped out of the cave, the ground began to split. Nero nearly losing his balance do to the strong tremors. 

“The hell do we do!?” He shouted. 

Dante stood beside him, the atmosphere around them grew hot. He turned to Nero, “Take Credo.” 

Nero did just that, taking his brother into his arms. Credo was awake, though barely. Dante turned to Vergil, but paused as a hand grasped his arm. Looking down, he felt his heart sink. It was Credo’s. He was looking up at him, head rested on Nero’s shoulder. His grip was weak. 

Masking his worry, his lips pulled into a soft smile, taking hold of Credo’s hand, before turning to Vergil, giving him a look. Nero wondered what that meant. 

His father turned, facing nothing, and drew the Yamato, cutting through space and time, opening a portal. Oh no. Hell no. Nero shook his head, looking between Dante and Vergil. “Like hell I’m leaving you two here!” 

Dante sighed and ruffled Nero’s hair. “Mundus wants you, kid. And he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. You and Credo can’t stay anymore. If something happens, you need to be with Kyrie. We can handle ourselves.” 

Nero shook his head and was about to snap at Dante, but Vergil interrupted him, his voice loud, but firm. “Do as he says, Nero.” 

The younger Devil Hunter hesitated, holding back tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose his family, again. Reluctantly, he nodded, his body shaking as he slowly stepped over to his father. 

Nero paused, looking to his father and Dante, his back to the portal. Parting his lips, he froze as they heard a soft voice speak up. “Dante...” 

Blinking, Nero looked down, Credo was struggling to get free of his hold. Why did he let him? Credo could barely stand, Nero’s arm around his middle. His expression was full of pain as he attempted to step forward, reaching a hand towards Dante. 

It ached. Dante could feel his heart shattering as he looked on, brow furrowed. Without really putting any thought to it, he stepped over, taking Credo into his arms, a hand resting on the back of the former Holy Knight’s head as he pressed his warm lips to Credo’s cold corpse-like ones. 

Nero and Vergil just watched, and then, with no hesitation, Dante pushed Nero and Credo through the portal and Vergil closed it. Behind them, lava began to rise from the ground, and Dante immediately Sin Devil Triggered, as did Vergil, flying towards Mundus. 

—————————————————-

Nero sat on his ass in the middle of an empty road in Fortuna, Credo lying against him. He stared at where Dante and Vergil had once been, and his emotions hit him. He held tightly onto Credo as he let himself go, sobbing into the other’s shoulder. He was happy to have his brother back, but not like this. Why can’t he just have his entire family without losing anyone?! 

The sound of screeching tires came to a halt behind him, followed by a voice with a thick accent yelling out the window. “Nero?! The hell are ya doin’?! Get in!” Nico drove up beside him and Kyrie nearly ran to the back, opening the side door of the van. She froze, immediately her emotions becoming too much for her as she saw whom was in Nero’s arms. 

——————————————————

Mundus closed his hand around Dante’s body, intending to crush him, but Vergil was quick, focusing his energy, and in a blue flash, he swarmed around the Godlike demon, cutting and slicing at his flesh. 

Dante was freed, falling, but catching himself on a rock, breathing heavily. Fire and lava burned around them, it was almost nostalgic for Dante. Not in the good way. He kicked this bastards ass once, he will do it again. He would do it over and over if he had to. 

Vergil was beside him, pulling him from his intruding thoughts. He gave his brother a knowing look, a smile on his face. 

Mundus only grew angrier. They were pests. Curse Sparda and his wretched spawn. He raised his hands, slowly, almost mesmerizing as he concentrated his energy and shot beams of red light towards the twins. 

They split, Dante triggering into his lesser Devil Trigger form, flying around Mundus, dodging the beams of light. He knew what those felt like if they hit you. Vergil did the same, flying in the opposite direction around Mundus, though he let out a pained grunt as a beam pierced his wing. 

Dante was fast enough to catch his brother, holding him in the air. Vergil pulled the beam, that now had crystallized, out of his wing, crushing it. His wing healed within seconds and Dante let him go as Vergil shoved him back. His eyes a dangerous, piercing icy blue, glaring at Mundus. 

——————————————————

As Nero and Kyrie moved Credo onto the sofa in the van, it was at that moment he noticed a red rose stuck in Dante’s coat. He left it, wrapping his brother tightly in a blanket and letting him rest against Kyrie as he stepped up behind Nico, whom was driving down a highway full of demons. 

“So, mind tellin’ me the hell is goin’ on?!” 

Nero didn’t exactly know how to explain that. “Long story.” He looked back at Kyrie, whom was holding tightly onto her brother, softly crying and petting his hair. 

——————————————————

Mundus ascended, large wings spreading out as he arose from within the lava. Dante flew high, his sword tightly held in his hand. Vergil followed suit, aiming and launching mirage blades towards Mundus. 

The twins flew around each other as if in a dance, before spiraling towards Mundus. The Godlike demon roared as he was pierced through his chest. 

Dante grabbed his brother by the ankle, spinning him, and launching him towards the former King of the Underworld. Vergil unsheathed Yamato and pierced her blade into Mundus’ third eye, growling as he pushed his sword deeper. Dante was right behind him, taking his sword and forcing it beside the Yamato, putting all his weight into the attack. 

Mundus roared and thrashed, grabbing hold of the twins, slowly crushing them. Dante yelled in agony, managing enough energy to Sin Devil Trigger, setting himself free. Vergil, however, was unable to free himself, his face contorting in pain. In a red flash, Dante was there, summoning his sword back to himself, and cutting through Mundus’ hand. 

He reached for his twin, grabbing hold of his hand, before he could fall. Vergil groaned in pain as his bones healed back into place. The younger twin distracted Mundus as Vergil reacquainted himself with the Yamato, sheathing her. He was breathing hard, exhausted. He knew Dante was too, but they needed to end this. 

As Dante continued to keep Mundus’ attention, spiraling around and piercing through him with a roar, Vergil concentrated his energy. He breathed deeply, slowly exhaling, his power transferring into the Yamato. Whispering to himself, “Eliminate all...” In a flash of blue, he sliced through space and time, performing a deadly dance of his judgement, and slowly sheathed the Yamato.

Mundus roared in pain and fury, this was it. Dante dropped down beside his brother, panting, and reaching for Ebony and Ivory. They fell out of their Devil Triggers as Dante handed Ebony over to Vergil. The older twin scoffed, repulsed of using a gun, but so be it. He’ll do this Dante’s way. 

Dante gave Vergil a smirk and the older twin couldn’t help himself from returning it. Back to back, they lined up Ebony and Ivory and in sync, 

“Jackpot.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies take their leave, Nero, Kyrie, Credo and the kids are enjoying a Christmas Eve, when two guests arrive. Everyone is reunited and Dante and Vergil stay for the night which leads to a spicy night in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cute shit at first then it’s just porn LOL
> 
> Writing sex scenes is hard lol

The demons were gone. Trish, Lady and Lucia joined them in the van as Nico drove back to Nero and Kyrie’s home. 

The damage was thankfully minimal. Kyrie took the kids inside with the help of the ladies who decided to stick around just for the time being, in case of anymore demons decided to come out. Nero turned to Credo, carefully lifting him, and pausing as he heard Nico’s voice. 

“So, what happened to Dante and Vergil? Looks like they got whatever it was that did all this.” 

Nero exhaled slowly, turning to her, “Dunno.” He carried Credo inside, resting him on a bed in their guest room. 

——————————————————

Weeks past and Nero told Kyrie everything. How Credo was even alive. About Mundus. He didn’t, however, tell her about Dante and Credo. He figured if the dumbass decided to show himself, then he could tell her. 

Credo was looking better as it grew later in the month. He was still quite weak and bedridden, but he was able to stand and walk on his own. Nero kept close by just in case. 

No sign of Dante nor Vergil.

—————————————————

Finding no need to stick around, Trish, Lady and Lucia said their goodbyes. Trish was taken aback by the news of Mundus’ return, but she knew Dante would be able to put a stop to him once again, especially with Vergil being there. 

Lucia left Nero with the best wishes, she seemed like a very kind woman. She gave her regards to Dante. 

Lady was really worried for Dante’s safety, but he had done this many times before. His absence wasn’t out of the ordinary and she tried to calm Nero’s nerves. 

As they had gone, Nero stepped upstairs to Credo’s room, quietly opening the door, not wanting to startle the man awake, but it seems he had already been awake. He slowly closed the door behind himself as he entered the room and noticed Credo had been reading something. V’s book. Or...Vergil? Same thing. 

Credo raised his gaze as Nero entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He offered the younger man a soft smile, so unlike how he used to be back when he was a General, but it was nice. 

“You’re looking better.” Nero felt just a bit awkward. Looking around the room, he noticed the rose Dante had left Credo was still bloomed and in a small vase on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“I do feel quite better.” He watched Nero, taking note of his awkwardness. This all must be settling in now that they’re out of the Underworld. It must be really odd for the other to be in his presence once again and it wasn’t just a dream. 

“I...” he began, catching Nero’s attention. “I am...” he sighed, trying to gather his words. “I’m sorry for the pain I had put you and Kyrie both through.” He paused, furrowing his brow, his hands grasping the blanket tightly. “I could not and I would not let Sanctus hurt you nor Kyrie. My sacrifice was minor and I do not regret it.”

Nero sat in silence as he listened to Credo. He knew his brother meant every word. Credo cared deeply for Kyrie and he knew he also cared for him. Without saying anything, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Credo, pulling him into a tight embrace. He rested his forehead in the crook of Credo’s neck and they stayed like that for quite some time, before the was a soft knock on the door.

As they parted, Kyrie quietly opened the door, holding a tray of soup and hot tea. She smiled to the two of them and closed the door behind herself, before walking to the other side of the bed. 

Credo set Vergil’s book aside on the nightstand and kindly took the tray from Kyrie, whom sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Nero. 

——————————————————

It was Christmas Eve, and yes, Nero had explained his arm to Credo, whom had asked questions once he was well enough. The former Holy Knight adorned a white turtleneck and a pair of black dress pants, no longer bedridden. Nero wore a sweater Kyrie had made him. Kyrie was dressed in a white sweater dress with brown leggings and the necklace Nero had given to her as a gift. Her hair was just a bit shorter. 

As they all sat down in the living room, Credo taking a sip of his tea, Kyrie and Nero passed Christmas gifts to the kids. It was weeks and still no sign of Dante nor Vergil. He could tell Nero was worried, and he’d definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t. He couldn’t dwell on it. They would return. He knew they would. .... He hoped.

——————————————————

It was getting late and the kids had already been put to bed. Credo, Nero and Kyrie stayed downstairs, talking, until Nico burst through the front door. “Guys! You’re not gonna believe this!”

The three of them looked between each other, before Nero burst outside, Credo following and Kyrie and Nico behind him. 

A seam cut through the air, before a portal opened up. ‘Well, fuck me.’ Nero thought, lightly laughing at himself as Dante and Vergil stepped through. 

The Legendary Devil Hunter offered Nero a cheeky smile and Nero ran to him, punching Dante hard in the chest before throwing himself on him, hugging tightly. 

“You asshole! Don’t ever fucking do that again!” 

Dante chuckled, holding Nero tightly, though his eyes landed on Credo, and his heart warmed to see him looking way better than before. He was alive and well and so were they. He smiled and ruffled Nero’s hair, before pulling away, stepping over to the former Holy Knight. Nero let him go, his eyes finding Vergil. They both looked like shit, but they were alive and that’s all he cared about. 

Vergil stepped over to Nero, standing beside him, his eyes finding a young woman with auburn hair. “I assume that is my daughter-in-law?” Nero immediately turned red and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Y-Yeah... You could say that.” Vergil couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. The boy was definitely no different in his own tastes, save for... He watched Dante step over to Credo, in which his brother gave a smile. 

“Hey.”

Credo slapped his hand across Dante’s face, catching everyone by surprise. Kyrie gasped and stepped up to her brother, scolding him for his actions. Nico snorted and laughed as Dante rubbed his cheek. He chuckled, knowing he probably deserved that for once. 

The former Holy Knight scowled at the Devil Hunter, pointing his finger at him. “Don’t you EVER do that again and walk up to me like nothing ever happened and just greet me with “hey”. Nero has been worried sick about you two and you show up and all you say is...” 

Dante grabbed Credo’s wrist and pulled him close, taking his face between his hands and pressing his lips to Credo’s. He knew he probably reeked, he didn’t care. Kyrie stepped back, flushing red and Nero immediately pulled her away, covering her eyes. Nico whistled and hollered at the display. 

This was the Credo he remembered.

—————————————————

They were staying the night. Nero set up another bed in Credo’s room. It was small, but better than nothing. Hell, if Dante had to, he’d sleep in a chair or on the floor. Anything beat the cold, damp, uneven hard ground of the Underworld.

He had told Kyrie about himself and Credo, and of course, in her ways of knowing, she had suspicions. Not that it was exactly hard to catch onto. Nico was the one asking for details, which Dante slyly began to speak of, traumatizing Nero, whom was covering Kyrie’s ears. Credo was the brightest shade of red he had ever seen and Vergil pierced his brother’s back with a mirage blade, in which Credo thanked him. 

It was about midnight now, Dante was in the shower, whilst Vergil and Credo sat upon his bed reciting poems from Vergil’s favorite book. The older twin had taken a shower first and was now dressed in a light button up pajama shirt with matching pants, Credo’s. 

Dante sighed as the warm water relaxed his muscles, washing away the dirt and blood, and who knows whatever else. He could practically hear how enthusiastic Vergil was as he recite some of his most favorite poems, Credo finishing his words for him. He wondered if they had done that back in the cave when they were split up. 

“They should take each other to a play or something.” He said to himself, lightly chuckling at the thought as he washed his hair. He enjoyed it. Vergil and Credo getting along. 

Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel before slipping it around his shoulders, and pulling on a pair of gray sweatpants. 

That was odd, they seemed quiet? Stepping out of the bathroom, he raised his gaze and, 

“Damn...”

Vergil was on Credo, between his legs and kissing him heatedly. His tongue lightly danced along the former Holy Knight’s bottom lip, before he pulled away, looking over his shoulder as he heard Dante’s voice emerge from the bathroom.

He looked at his brother with hungry eyes, breathing heavily. Credo’s eyes fluttered open, his skin flushed red from his neck, to the tips of his ears. Neither said a word.

Dante bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly the room felt hot and his demon was ready to pounce. Vergil kept his word as he watched his brother kiss along Credo’s jaw, slowly unbuttoning the other’s shirt, though his hands were stopped. 

Looking down, Vergil paused in his actions as Credo was looking back up at him, a hesitance in his eyes. 

Dante licked his lips and stepped up beside the bed, sitting down and brushing Credo’s hair behind his ear. “Verge won’t hurt you. But if you don’t want to do this, then say so.” 

Credo found Dante’s eyes, he could see the state he was in just by seeing them. He was nervous, but... 

He pulled Vergil down, arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed him. His fingers entangled themselves in Vergil’s hair and the older twin let a soft, pleasing sound leave his lips.

Dante moved from the bed, sitting in the chair by the window. He was going to enjoy this.

——————————————————

Vergil kissed down Credo’s body as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and nipping at his neck, eliciting soft moans from Credo’s lips. He paused just above the hem of the other’s pants, his gaze raising to meet Credo’s in a silent question. Credo hesitated just for a moment, before nodding. 

Dante was hard, watching Vergil slowly slip Credo’s pants off of his legs and tossing them somewhere on the floor. Subconsciously his hand rubbed himself through the fabric of his sweatpants, which left nothing to the imagination, as Vergil’s head disappeared between Credo’s legs. 

The former Holy Knight arched his back, covering his mouth with a hand in attempt to keep quiet as he moaned. Dante’s pulse was pounding in his ears. His eyes watched hungrily as Vergil’s lips stretched around Credo’s cock, taking him with ease, in which Credo entangled his fingers in the older twins hair as he writhed. 

Vergil heard a light groan beside them. Unable to help himself from smiling, he pulled his mouth away and looked Dante in the eye. He looked his brother over in amusement. Dante looked a mess. He grinned and pulled Credo up, who let a soft startled sound escape his lips, not expecting the sudden change in position. 

He spread Credo’s legs, having him face Dante and straddle him. The position made Credo nervous. Dante was about to interfere, knowing Credo didn’t like anyone behind him, but the former Holy Knight gave him a smile, assuring him he was alright. Dante relaxed back in his chair, watching as Credo gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as Vergil teased his balls. 

The position was lewd. It was pornographic. Vergil licked his hand, coating his fingers in saliva, before teasing Credo’s hole and whispering deeply into his ear. Credo moaned, his hips pushing back, and God Dante couldn’t help himself from groaning. This was getting to be too much and Vergil just looked at him like the smug bastard he was. 

Dante had never seen Credo like this. Even that one time in the library, Credo had been nervous, unsure of what to do. But here... He was drowning in pleasure and looked so beautiful. 

Vergil’s eyes met his, they glowed a bright blue as he grinned, gliding his tongue up Credo’s neck before pushing a finger inside of him. Credo gasped, reaching for anything to hold onto, one hand finding Vergil’s hip, whilst the other entangled in his hair. 

Dante bit his bottom lip, hard, he couldn’t take it. He was out of the chair and in a second, he was kissing his brother deeply, groaning as he tasted his hot tongue against his own. 

Vergil chuckled on Dante’s lips, before the other pulled away, whispering, his voice thick with want, 

“I can’t take it.” 

Vergil knew that. It was obvious. “Lie on the bed.” 

Dante did as he was told after throwing his pants on the floor. Vergil’s clothes joining his and Credo’s. 

Carefully, Vergil lied Credo back against Dante, before kissing his brother once more, lightly groaning as Dante bit at his bottom lip. Credo watched them, thickly swallowing. 

Dante noticed this and as Vergil sat back between Credo’s legs, he spoke deeply into Credo’s ear, 

“He’ll be good with you, babe. Just relax.” 

Credo shivered, feeling Dante’s hot breath on his ear and neck. A soft moan escaped his lips as the Devil Hunter nibbled at his earlobe, before placing kisses down his neck. He attempted to hide his face, turning his head to the side, his hair falling in his eyes as Dante spread his legs open, holding them and presenting him to Vergil. 

Vergil hummed in amusement, his brother was crude. He slicked his cock with his own saliva, groaning lowly as he firmly pumped himself. His gaze found Dante’s and he smiled as he got into position. Though, before doing anything, he took one of Credo’s legs, lifting it and placing delicate kisses from his ankle, all the way to his hip, repeating with the opposite leg. 

Credo relaxed in his touch as Vergil lowered himself, whispering appraises. 

Dante gave him a nod and Vergil slowly began to push in, eliciting a gasp from Credo, whom immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him. He sunk in slowly, controlling himself, his breath heavy. Dante was breathing hard, watching intently. 

Bottoming out, Vergil gave Credo some time to adjust, busying himself with placing soft kisses along Credo’s jawline, chest and delicately leaving bites along his collarbone. 

Dante groaned, he was painfully hard and this was like torture. No, this was Vergil’s way to torture him and he knew it. He’ll be patient. 

As Vergil began to move, he slowly pulled his hips back, before rocking them forward, starting an easy pace. 

Credo gasped, looking up at him, his thighs were trembling. He felt Dante’s lips return to his neck, kissing, biting, before turning his head at an awkward angle and pressing his lips to Credo’s. 

The former Holy Knight moaned against Dante’s lips as Vergil snapped his hips, thrusting just a bit harder. He broke away from Dante’s lips, lolling his head back as Vergil thrust deep.

“Fuck...” Dante breathed, watching where Vergil and Credo were joined. He could come and he hasn’t even done anything. This was too much to watch. 

Vergil growled, the bed creaked, he was moving faster, thrusting harder. His hair was in his eyes. He lowered himself down, lips barely brushing against Credo’s as he groaned, fucking him into Dante. 

Credo’s voice was growing louder and Dante silenced him with his mouth, not forgetting where they were. He was close, Dante could hear it. Pulling his mouth away, he quickly spoke up, “Verge, don’t let him come.”

His brother pulled out of Credo and pumped himself quickly, his orgasm pushing the air from his lungs. He came, streaking Credo’s lower body in white. 

Coming down from his high, Vergil groaned as he squeezed his cock, milking himself dry, before sitting back, breathing heavily and looking over Credo, admiring his “work”. 

Vergil chuckled lowly, Credo’s eyes looking at him, his hand covering his mouth. His face was absolutely red. He was pleased. The older twin leaned down, carefully moving Credo’s hand as he pulled him up against himself, kissing him gently. 

Dante nearly came watching his brother as Vergil rode out his orgasm, fucking his own hand. It hasn’t been that long, had it? He was practically a mess just watching the two. 

Vergil pulled away and turned his attention to Dante. “I will leave you two.” Without another word, he stood up from the bed and stepped into the bathroom to take another shower. Dante didn’t want him to leave, but he sure did enjoy seeing him go. So he let him. Vergil probably wanted to give them some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante will be next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante gets a bit emotional, postponing their time in bed. He wakes up Christmas morning and decides to destroy Credo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. It’s just porn. Lol With a bit of emotional Dante and Credo at first.

Dante carefully moved Credo as he sat up, holding him close against his chest. The others lips were pressed together, gaze averted, a red flush spread across his torso. He was gorgeous, Dante thought. Vergil had deflowered him and all he could think was the expression on Credo’s face was quite cute. Although, technically he had done so back in Fortuna some years ago. 

Dante carefully turned Credo’s head towards him, smiling softly, his eyes filled with adoration. 

“If you want to stop here, just say the word. If not,”

Dante brushed Credo’s hair behind his ear, before his voice took on a more sultry tone.

“I’m going to devour every inch of you until you can’t even remember your own name.” 

Credo shivered, his gaze glued to Dante’s. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, he averted his gaze, his voice quiet. “Please... Don’t hold back...” 

Dante had to have some restraint as they weren’t in his own place back at Devil May Cry, yet, but, he immediately pulled Credo into a passionate kiss, his arms held tightly around him.

—————————————————-

Nero slightly regretted letting them stay the night. Thank God the kids rooms were downstairs. He buried his head under his pillow and heard the soft giggling of Kyrie from behind him as they lay in bed.

——————————————————

Dante lied Credo down, despite how hard he was throbbing, he was going to take this as slow as he could. 

Kissing down Credo’s neck, his right hand slid along the former Holy Knight’s thigh, lifting his leg and pulling it around his waist, though he paused in his actions as he heard a soft sniffle above him.

Slowly lifting his head, he found that Credo turned his head, covering his face with a hand, his shoulders lightly shaking. 

Dante placed a delicate kiss behind Credo’s ear and gently moved his hand away, entwining their fingers. “Hey...” His tone was gentle, quiet. He placed his fingertips just beneath Credo’s chin and slowly turned his head towards him, brushing his hair back out of his face.

Credo’s eyes were slightly reddened, brimmed with tears. He bit his lip in attempt to silence himself.

Dante’s heart ached, furrowing his brow in worry. “We don’t have to do this if...” his words were silenced as Credo shook his head.

“I want to. I just...” He averted his gaze. “I’m sorry.” 

Dante searched his eyes, unsure what he was apologizing for. “Babe, you don’t need to apologize.” 

Credo blinked his eyes a few times in attempt to rid himself of his tears, before bringing his gaze back to meet Dante’s. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” 

Dante watched him in silence, before he leaned down, kissing Credo’s tears away, his voice slightly thick with emotion. “You don’t need to apologize. You did what you thought was right.” 

The Devil Hunter lowered his head, his hair hiding his face, but Credo knew better. He wrapped his arms around Dante and pulled him close, holding him tightly. Something in Dante broke at that. His forehead pressed against Credo’s chest, jaw clenched as he softly cried against his skin. 

——————————————————

They decided to postpone their lovemaking for later. Credo ran his fingers through Dante’s hair as the other had fallen asleep against him. 

Vergil emerged from the bathroom, freshly clean and paused as he saw the two on the bed. He assumed to come back to a very different scene. This, he hadn’t expected. 

“Is he alright?” 

Credo was taken aback back Vergil’s concern, but of course he would be concerned with his brother, even if he didn’t like to show it often. 

“Yes. He’s resting.”

Vergil nodded, deciding he’ll sleep in the extra bed Nero set up instead of Dante, not wanting to wake his brother.

——————————————————

Dante awoke alone in bed, both Vergil and Credo were missing. 

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head, before rising to his feet. 

Stepping around the bed, he grabbed the sweatpants he had been wearing prior to last nights events, in which...he completely ruined, putting them on, before leaving the room and making his way downstairs.

He was met with Credo helping Kyrie with breakfast and Nero bickering with Nico over God knows what. Where was Vergil? 

Furrowing his brow, he turned around, and there on the couch sat Vergil between kids, reading them a story. That, he never in his life thought he’d ever see. 

Turning his attention back to the smell of food, he stepped up behind Credo and Kyrie.

“Something smells good.”

They both turned around as they heard Dante’s voice and Kyrie smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas! We’re almost done with breakfast if you’d like to take a seat at the table.”

Dante chuckled, he was very underdressed. “Lemme go put some better clothes on.” 

Kyrie nodded, before turning back to Dante. “Oh, I’m washing yours and Vergil’s clothes, so if you can fit into Credo’s he could lend you something to wear for now.”

Dante raised his eyebrows, before Credo turned to him. Kyrie gave her brother a light push on the back and he nearly tripped, but caught his footing. Dante could only laugh at her eagerness. 

As the two walked back upstairs and into Credo’s room, Dante immediately pressed him against the door, his hands on either side of Credo, trapping him. 

Credo was obviously taken by surprise by Dante’s sudden change in demeanor, resting his head back against the door. 

“Last night...” Dante started, his breath hot. 

Was he going to do this now? This early? With everyone awake downstairs? 

Dante lifted his head, his eyes glowing red, suddenly he was overtaken with the desire to rip Credo’s turtleneck off and take him against the door. His demon was practically screaming. 

“If you...” Credo didn’t even have a second to speak as Dante’s lips were on his. His hand reached for the doorknob, locking the door, before pushing Credo’s shirt up, exposing his chest. 

Credo parted his lips in a gasp as Dante’s mouth closed around his right nipple, sucking, nibbling. His other was being teased by Dante’s fingertips. Shit. He had to stay quiet. 

Dante dropped to his knees and nearly growled with want as he mouthed Credo through the fabric of his pants. 

The former Holy Knight gasped, instantly covering his mouth with a hand, silencing himself. Oh God. 

Dante had Credo’s pants around his ankles in mere seconds, his hungry gaze meeting the other’s, his hot breath ghosting over Credo’s cock, before he took him into his mouth.

Credo bit his knuckles, his thighs trembling as Dante took him deep into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, his fingertips teasing the other’s hole. 

He had to stay quiet.

Dante swallowed around him, humming in delight as he heard Credo’s breath hitch. 

He pulled his mouth away, Credo watching in confusion, before he found himself being turned around, facing the door. 

The former Holy Knight placed his hands on the door, before a startled sound escaped his lips. 

He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to moan as he felt Dante’s thumbs part his cheeks and his tongue pressing against...

Credo moaned into his hand as he felt the hot wet muscle push into him. His knees buckling. 

Oh God. 

He couldn’t think of anything else. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible, his breathing ragged as Dante, without a modest bone in his body, ate him out. 

He was trembling. A gasping mess. His toes curled in his shoes. Head rested on his arm against the door. His voice was desperate,

“Dante...”

The Devil Hunter pulled away, rising to his feet, and pulled Credo against himself, hoisting him up and carried him to the bed. 

As he lied Credo down, his mouth was on his, kissing him feverishly, hands pulling the other’s shoes and pants off, before teasing his hole with a finger. 

Credo flinched, moaning against Dante’s lips as he felt his finger push into him, saving no time. He threw his head back as Dante added another finger, his free hand spreading Credo’s legs wider. 

He could practically see stars as Dante fingered him open. He couldn’t catch his breath, twisting his hands in the bedsheets as he writhed. 

Stay quiet.

Dante added a third finger and he arched his back against him, moaning as Dante angled his fingers just right, finding his prostate.

“D-Dante..!”

His voice was rasped, hands grasping at Dante’s wrist. He opened his eyes, looking up at him, his lips parted as Dante’s fingers abused his prostate, before pulling his hand away. 

Credo had a moment to breathe, but not for long, as Dante spat into his hand, earning a disgusted look from the former Holy Knight. Fuck trying to keep this slow, Dante thought as he began to push into Credo, groaning deeply. 

Credo squeezed his eyes shut, Dante taking hold of his left hand, entwining their fingers as he sunk deeper into him, eliciting a whimper from the former Holy Knight’s lips. 

Dante was thick, he felt full as the Devil Hunter finally bottomed out. However, he only gave Credo a moment, before he was moving, thrusting deep and slow, enjoying the sight of Credo writhing beneath him. 

He leaned down, capturing Credo in another deep kiss, groaning at the taste of the others tongue on his own. 

He had to keep in mind, Credo was human now. He couldn’t treat him like he did with Vergil. He had to remain in as much control as possible, though Credo made it hard to do so as he was writhing on his dick.

He wanted to ruin him. He wanted to fuck him senseless. It seems he was just about there as he was moaning with ever thrust of Dante’s hips. 

Dante leaned back, letting go of Credo’s hand to grasp his thighs, pushing them apart and against his chest. 

Credo nearly moaned a curse as Dante changed the position, fucking into him deeper. He was drowning in ecstasy, grasping a pillow above his head, whimpering as Dante pounded into his prostate.

He cried, the pleasure was unbearable, his voice was rising in octave. Dante could feel he was close as he was tightening around Dante. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Credo’s ear, his voice low, “Come on, babe. Let it go.” 

Credo fell apart, he was a mess. Dante placed a kiss on his cheek, holding Credo close as he pounded him into the bed. A grunt escaped his lips as Credo’s fingers entangled in his hair. 

With a few more thrusts, Credo came undone, his lips parting in a silent scream as he harshly came between their bodies, his nails raking down Dante’s back. 

Dante groaned deeply, enjoying the slight pain. It only took a couple more thrusts, before he was coming inside of Credo, snapping his hips as he rode out his orgasm. 

That, was way more than he intended to do...

He chuckled to himself, carefully easing out of Credo and lowering his legs down, whom flinched from over sensitivity. 

Credo felt boneless. Trying to catch his breath, his hair sticking to his sweat-slick skin, as was Dante’s. 

He failed to keep quiet and now everyone will look at him with judgemental eyes.

Dante didn’t seem to care as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Credo’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Credo have a moment in the shower, before rejoining everyone and the time comes for Dante and Vergil to go home.

Dante carried Credo to the shower, holding him against himself, placing delicate kisses along his shoulders and back. The other was exhausted. He took everything out of him. Credo leaned his weight against Dante’s body, softly breathing, his eyes barely able to stay open. 

Dante smiled in content, slicking Credo’s wet hair back as he whispered. “Sorry... Kinda lost control there.” 

Credo shook his head, softly humming in content as he felt Dante’s hands resting on his chest. “I’m afraid I will never be able to show my face again.” 

Dante laughed at that. “I think Nico is your only worry. She doesn’t know when to shut up.” 

Credo turned his head, glancing over his shoulder. “Quite like someone else I know.” 

Dante laughed harder, earning a grunt from the other as he squeezed his arms around Credo, resting his head on the back of Credo’s neck. 

Something caught Credo’s attention and he took Dante’s left hand into his own, brushing his thumb along the scar on his palm. 

The Devil Hunter didn’t flinch as Credo took notice to his scar, nor did he when he felt the other’s lips press against his palm. 

Credo then entwined their fingers, holding Dante’s hand tightly as he relaxed back against him, closing his eyes. 

—————————————————-

Nero glared knives into the back of Dante’s head as the two finally re-emerged from the bedroom upstairs. Credo had fallen asleep for most of the day, exhausted from the events prior with Dante. Vergil gave them a knowing look from the corner of his vision, standing by the window. If anyone had overheard them, they didn’t bring attention to it. 

Suddenly, Dante found himself swarmed by children, bouncing and giggling and he could do nothing but chuckle, crouching down as one of them gave him a drawing they had made. The scene warmed Nero’s heart, though, he wasn’t going to admit it. 

Vergil caught Credo’s eye and the former Holy Knight stepped over to him. The older twin greeted him with just a hint of a smile, his arms crossed as he was leaning against the window-frame. Vergil couldn’t help himself, “You seem to have enjoyed yourselves.” 

Credo’s complexion immediately grew red. “I...”

Vergil softly chuckled. “Not to worry. No one else was able to hear, except perhaps Nero.” 

Thank the Heavens. Credo relaxed, though his skin was still flushed. Subconsciously, he fixed his turtleneck, hoping the blemishes were unseen. 

Vergil eyed his fingertips as they delicately tugged at his turtleneck, before turning his attention to the commotion where Dante stood. The younger twin was swinging the children around, whilst Nero was shouting for him to be careful. 

Moments later, Kyrie stepped into the room announcing dinner had been ready. 

—————————————————

It was time for them to leave. Credo breathed a sigh, taking Dante’s coat from his wardrobe. He held it tightly, breathing in its scent, before stepping out of his room and meeting everyone outside to see off Dante and Vergil. 

Dante was in the middle of giving each child a hug, and conversing with Nero, ruffling his hair and pissing the younger Devil Hunter off as usual. 

Vergil was speaking with Kyrie, whom softly giggled. They must have been talking about Nero? 

Credo couldn’t help but smile, though his heart was aching. Time seemed it had went by so fast. If only they had just a little more time, before...

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught Dante’s gaze upon him. Nero had now stood by Kyrie and Vergil, interjecting in their conversation. 

The Devil Hunter strode towards him, a grin adorning his face. Credo corrected his posture, and held out Dante’s coat as the other came to a stop, standing in front of him. 

Dante’s eyes flickered down to his coat, before accepting it with a smile, his fingertips brushing Credo’s. “Thanks.” 

Credo gave a nod as Dante slipped his coat on, sighing in relief. “Ah... Feels like forever.” He rolled his neck, getting comfortable. Credo couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped him. “Thank you for lending it to me.” 

Dante’s eyes were back on him, “No problem. Loved seeing you in it.” Of course. Insufferable as always. Credo rolled his eyes and Dante only chuckled. 

They fell into a silence, Credo’s gaze averting to the ground. Dante shifted his weight on his feet, before Credo finally broke the silence. “I suppose this is where we part ways?” 

Dante nodded, however, he wrapped an arm around Credo’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Why don’t you come with us?” 

Credo raised his eyebrows, taken aback by Dante’s sudden question. “I... But Kyrie and Nero... I can’t just...” His words fell silent as Dante presented him with a red rose, everyone else around them forgotten. 

Credo’s breath caught as he delicately took the rose offered with a shaking hand. Dante smiled warmly, his expression soft, the tone of his voice gentle. “At least let me do this right.” Credo’s eyes met his as he reached to brush the former Holy Knight’s hair behind his ear, placing a gentle kiss atop his forehead. 

Credo was about to crumble in Dante’s arms when they heard a voice from behind them, “Go with him!” It was Kyrie. Credo parted his lips to decline his sister’s words, but Nico spoke up, tossing a bag down on the stairs. “I already packed your shit.”

He was dumbfounded. Did they plan this? His eyes looked between them, words lost to him, before he looked back at Dante, whom was smiling, though he wouldn’t make Credo do something he didn’t want to do. 

He chose to go. Saying his temporary goodbyes to Kyrie, hugging her tightly, and Nero, who surprisingly threw himself on Credo, before shoving him in the chest, snickering. 

He turned to Dante and Vergil as the older twin was slicing through the air with the Yamato, opening a portal. Dante was holding Credo’s bag in one hand, taking one of Credo’s in the other, and walking him through the portal and into Devil May Cry. 

——————————————————

It was dusty, of course. The ladies seemed to have been paying the rent. Morrison must have relayed his message. As Vergil stepped around the room, it having been his first time in his brother’s office, his expression was very...judgemental. There were beer bottles all over the floor. Empty pizza boxes upon Dante’s desk and left on the couch. Vergil picked up the framed picture of their mother that had been sitting atop Dante’s desk, carefully dusting it off, before setting it back down. 

“You’re a disgrace.” Was all he said and Dante laughed. Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make just one more little bonus chapter right after this for some cute Vergil/Credo time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little bonus chapter, nothing much.

February 14, Valentines Day

Dante stepped up the stairs to Devil May Cry, having been out on a job. He was exhausted and could really kill for a shower. 

Opening the doors and stepping into his office, ready to announce his arrival, he paused, looking around. Vergil and Credo were missing. 

His attention was caught as he heard the faint melody of music coming from upstairs. Raising a brow in curiosity, he followed it, stepping up the stairs and coming to stand in front of Vergil’s office. 

He could hear the music clearly now coming from Vergil’s record player. 

Blue Moon. Of course. Vergil loved his classical music. Although, it was more jazz, but still. Credo managed to broaden his brother’s tastes a bit.

As he carefully opened the door to take a peek inside, he was met with a heartwarming scene. 

Vergil held Credo close as they slowly danced, Dante’s presence unbeknownst to them. 

Dante smiled, pushing the door open more to lean against the doorframe, arms crossed as he watched the two gracefully move together. 

Yeah. He could get used to this.


End file.
